


Таланты и их поклонники

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делает Шерлок, когда его Джон чересчур увлекается Бенедиктом Камбербэтчем? Начинает встречаться с ним, выдавая себя за Бенедикта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Увлечение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3153144

С единственным в мире консультирующим детективом, великолепным и неотразимым, внезапно приключилось несчастье – его сосед Джон Ватсон перестал обращать на него внимание. Все те полные любви взгляды и восторженные восклицания Джона, которые раньше предназначались исключительно Шерлоку, теперь адресовались какому-то актёру. Нет, Джон по-прежнему варил Шерлоку кофе и ездил с ним на места преступлений, но теперь его присутствие было чисто номинальным. Потому что думал он о своём, и стоило кому-либо из присутствующих упомянуть актёра с труднопроизносимой фамилией, как Джон начинал петь дифирамбы своему кумиру, доводя Шерлока до белого каления.

 

Это увлечение Джона, поначалу выглядевшее довольно безобидным, со временем переросло в настоящую манию. Он натаскал из Интернета около двадцати гигабайт фоток своего долбанного Камберснитча и часами залипал перед экраном, разглядывая их. Всё свободное время Ватсон проводил теперь, уткнувшись в ноутбук, жадно всматриваясь в очередной фильм или сериал с участием этого Камбербуча, или общаясь на всевозможных форумах с такими же двинутыми, как он, обсуждая, насколько прекрасно сыграл Бенедикт там-то и сям-то, что он сказал в своём последнем интервью и для обложки какого журнала снялся. Даже в блоге своём Джон писал теперь не о чудесах дедукции Холмса, а о гипотетических талантах этого актёра, а фоновой картинкой на экране его ноутбука стало фото этого Камберскотча, чтоб его черти задрали! Даже на стенах комнаты Джона появились постеры с прилизанным и тщательно отфотошопленным Бенедиктом в пальто и перчаточках. Но самое паршивое – Джон теперь не слушал блистательных рассуждений Шерлока о том, как ему удалось вывести на чистую воду очередного преступника. Это больше всего било по самолюбию детектива. Вот и сейчас на длинную тираду Холмса Ватсон лишь периодически выдавал «Угу», похоже, совершенно его не слушая. Потому что он сейчас смотрел онлайн «Хокинга» и изо всех сил сопереживал герою Бенедикта.

\- Скажи, ну что в нём такого, что ты так пожираешь его глазами? – не выдержал наконец детектив, и, подойдя к сидевшему в своём кресле Джону, нажал на паузу, чтобы привлечь к себе его внимание. 

Довольный тем, что может поговорить с соседом о своём увлечении, Джон отобрал назад свой ноутбук и сделал жест, приглашающий Шерлока присесть рядом, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться.

\- Шерлок, ну ты сам посмотри, как он играет полупарализованного учёного. Это потрясающе! – сказал он и снова нажал на клавишу воспроизведения.

Шерлок выдержал всего пять минут фильма, и начал излагать своё мнение:

\- По-моему, он сильно переигрывает. Больной человек будет делать всё то же, что и здоровый, только немного медленнее. Ты считаешь, что он хорошо играет только потому, что он тебе нравится.

\- Наоборот, мне нравится Бенедикт, потому что он – талантливый актёр.

\- Чушь! Он - заурядный актёр, просто однажды ему повезло с ролью, после которой его заметили, но это не его заслуга. Так что дело тут вовсе не в его талантах. Признайся, у тебя слюни текут при виде его смазливой мордашки, которая выглядит столь привлекательно лишь благодаря многочасовому труду гримёров, визажистов и осветителей, а смой с него весь грим, и ты сразу заметишь множество недостатков: неровности и пигментные пятна на коже, слишком выпирающие скулы и чересчур широкие губы.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я запал на мужчину? – взвился Джон. – Да ты просто ревнуешь, потому что я уделяю тебе меньше внимания.

\- С чего бы мне ревновать тебя к этой игре света и тени на экране? – надул губы Шерлок. – Просто я не понимаю, почему взрослый неглупый мужчина ведёт себя, как экзальтированная домохозяйка или не вышедший из пубертатного периода подросток.

\- Нет, это ты ведёшь себя, как эгоистичный избалованный подросток! - рассердился Джон, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и ушёл наверх в свою спальню.

Конструктивного диалога снова не получилось. Шерлок вынужден был признать, что он действительно ревнует Джона. Ревнует, несмотря на то, что между ними пока не было ничего такого, что давало бы ему право считать Джона своим. Но Шерлок очень надеялся на то, что со временем, когда Джон привыкнет к тому, что многие воспринимают их как пару, и перестанет цепляться за свою гетеросексуальность, это наконец случится. Вроде бы к этому всё и шло, но тут так некстати случилось увлечение Ватсона этим Камберскотчем.

Чего только не делал Холмс, чтобы отвлечь Ватсона от его Камбермании, но ничего не помогало. Даже простынка, сползающая с обнажённого тела Шерлока не могла конкурировать с голой задницей Бенедикта, которую тот демонстрировал в «Последнем враге» и «Путешествии на край Земли». Добро бы задница была какая-то особенная, так нет же, вполне обычная среднестатистическая мужская задница, но Джон при виде неё покрывался румянцем и начинал усердно сопеть. Наверняка не менее усердно дрочит по ночам в своей спальне, глядя на плакатики на стенах, или в сотый раз прокручивая в голове эти сцены с обнажёнкой… 

Пока что детектив проигрывал актёру по всем статьям. Шерлок зарычал и пошёл на кухню, решив сварить себе кофе, чтобы немного отвлечься. Его разочарованию не было предела, потому что баночка от кофе оказалась пустой.

\- Джон, почему ты не купил кофе?– разъярённый вихрь в синем халате влетел в спальню доктора, грозя устроить там армагеддон местного масштаба.

\- Извини, у меня не хватило денег на продукты, потому что подвернулся случай купить билет на «Франкенштейна», - ответил Ватсон.

\- С этим твоим Кукумбербэтчем?! Ты же знаешь, я не могу работать без кофе! – продолжал бушевать Холмс.

\- Так сходи за ним в магазин. В конце концов, я не твоя домохозяйка, - показывая, что разговор окончен, Джон сунул в уши наушники. Иначе ведь не даст этот кудрявый тиран спокойно фильм досмотреть.

\- А вот и схожу, но одним кофе дело не ограничится, тут нужно кое-что покрепче, - проворчал Шерлок и направился к себе одеваться.

Он редко выходил из дому днём, да и то обычно лишь на расследования и сразу ловил такси. Но ехать на такси до находящегося всего в паре кварталов от его дома «Теско» не имело смысла, поэтому Шерлок решил пройтись пешком. Сейчас был полдень, и ему пришлось надеть тёмные очки, чтобы слишком яркое солнце не слепило привыкшие к полумраку квартиры глаза. Он спокойно шёл по Бейкер-стрит, и вдруг случилось нечто странное: две девушки завизжали и метнулись к нему, крича: «Мистер Камбербэтч, пожалуйста, дайте нам автограф!». Не успел Шерлок оглянуться, как оказался окружён разновозрастной и разномастной толпой девиц и даже респектабельных с виду дам, которые, толкая друг друга локтями, тянули к нему свои руки. Далеко не все женские ручки держали листки бумаги, некоторые тянулись к Шерлоку, норовя просто подержаться за него.

\- Я не Камбербэтч! – прикрикнул он на них, скорчив свирепую физиономию. – Руки прочь!

\- Ну да, как скажете, - согласилась пухленькая блондинка. – Но мы-то вас узнали. Пожалуйста, дайте мне автограф, - она вытащила из сумки гелевую ручку и паспорт и протянула их Шерлоку.

\- Вы же испортите паспорт и вам придётся платить за это штраф, - удивился Шерлок.

\- Ну ладно, распишитесь тогда на этом, - блондинка выпятила внушительных размеров грудь, на которой висел не менее массивный кулон.

\- А мне вот здесь, - худенькая брюнетка в голубых джинсах призывно выставила бедро, приглашая Шерлока расписаться на нём.

\- Я не даю автографы, - Шерлок всё больше злился от явной абсурдности ситуации, в которую он попал. – Прочь с дороги, иначе я позову полицию!

\- Ну вот, зазвездился, - с разочарованием произнесла нимфетка лет пятнадцати. – Теперь небось только на промо-акциях устраивает автограф-сессии. Так я могу и заплатить за автограф, - девушка достала из кармана купюру с изображением королевы.

\- Уберите ваши деньги, дело не в них, - Шерлок даже растерялся. Он всегда славился своим умением манипулировать людьми, но тут ситуация вышла из-под контроля: некоторые из окружающих его дам уже пытались отодрать пуговицы с его пальто и костюма на сувениры, а кое-кто просто беззастенчиво его лапал. Ну не полицию же звать в самом деле. То-то будет смеху в Скотленд-Ярде – консультирующий детектив под защитой бобби спасающийся бегством от поклонниц. – Ладно, я дам вам автографы, но потом вы от меня отстанете, - сдался он наконец.

Минут десять Шерлок расписывался в блокнотах, книгах, на футболках, банкнотах и бёдрышках девиц, а потом поспешил ретироваться домой. Неужели он действительно так похож на этого Камбербича, что его могли с ним спутать?

Вернувшись домой, Шерлок долго разглядывал фотографии актёра, сравнивая их со своим отражением в зеркале. Определённо, у них были схожие черты лица. У обоих были худые продолговатые лица, большие губы и выпирающие скулы. Это навело Шерлока на одну занятную мысль: он мог бы встретиться с Джоном, выдавая себя за Бенедикта. Забавно было бы таким образом проучить заигравшегося в фаната доктора. Только вот ведь незадача – у этого Кибербэтча была более короткая стрижка и натуральный цвет волос намного светлее, так что вряд ли Шерлоку удастся одновременно оставаться собой и притворяться для Джона Бенедиктом. Значит, Шерлоку придётся на некоторое время исчезнуть из Лондона. Холмс засел за ноутбук, ему ведь нужно было как можно лучше изучить этого Камберчукчу, как он ходит, как говорит, как улыбается, где бывает. Узнать о его увлечениях, детстве и юности и т. д. и т. п. Всё это обещало стать довольно интересным.


	2. Чудо

\- И всё же то, что ты затеял, по моему мнению, слишком рискованно. Лучше бы тебе на время исчезнуть из Лондона, - вроде бы давно уже привыкший к безумным затеям брата, Майкрофт был весьма удивлён его последней выходкой. 

\- А я и исчез. И через пару дней, когда вы меня похороните с почестями, я надеюсь, все в этом окончательно убедятся. А то, что по Лондону будет продолжать разгуливать актёр, чем-то похожий на меня, так это его проблемы, - уже расставшийся с буйными кудрями Шерлок покрутился перед зеркалом, демонстрируя тщательно отрепетированные им улыбки Бенедикта на все случаи жизни: натянутая официальная, широкая голливудская, притворно-смущённая и, наконец, простая открытая улыбка эдакого своего парня. - Осталось только подобрать ему гардероб. Насколько я успел изучить привычки Камбербэтча, он любит брендовые вещи, одеваясь небрежно, но с размахом. Ещё мне понадобится престижная машина и мотоцикл.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку, - воздел очи горе Майкрофт.

\- Не думаю, что британское правительство от этого обеднеет, учитывая то, сколько я ему не так давно сэкономил, - намекнул Шерлок на историю с Ирэн Адлер.

\- Я имел в виду твоё падение с крыши. Как удачно иметь знакомого патологоанатома… - ехидно улыбнулся Майкрофт.

\- Зато как эффектно… - состроил важную физиономию Шерлок. - Хоть эта идея принадлежала не мне, а твоему бывшему подопечному, она отлично вписалась в мои планы.

 

Прошло немало дней после смерти Шерлока, прежде чем Джон смог заставить себя прийти на Бейкер-стрит. Ещё слишком свежа была душевная рана, и всё, что могло лишний раз напомнить ему о Шерлоке, лишь усилило бы его боль. Но кому-то ведь надо было разобрать вещи детектива. Да и со своими не мешало бы что-нибудь сделать, если он больше не собирается здесь жить. Нельзя же было сваливать всё на миссис Хадсон. Она и так уже немало сделала. Нужно было освободить квартиру от накопившегося в ней хлама, чтобы миссис Хадсон могла сдать её новым жильцам.

Торопливо поздоровавшись с пожилой женщиной и ответив отказом на предложение выпить с ней чаю, Ватсон поднялся наверх. Ну не было у него сейчас сил слушать её забавные истории о Шерлоке, подобные тем, какими она пыталась развлечь его вчера на кладбище. Джон медленно прошёлся по гостиной, погладил спинку кресла, в котором обычно сидел его несносный и в то же время такой родной сосед, затем заглянул в его спальню, осторожно, будто боясь потревожить спящего, однако к вещам Шерлока так и не смог притронуться. Поэтому решил начать со своих и поднялся наверх. 

Словно издеваясь над его горем, с постера к фильму «Стартрек», висевшего на стене, самодовольно лыбился супермен с лицом, как две капли воды похожим на лицо Шерлока. Каким же идиотом был Джон, что проводил всё своё свободное время в сети, живя вымышленными страстями придуманных героев и околовсяческой ерундой, связанной с игравшим их актёром, вместо того, чтобы уделять его реальному человеку, который жил рядом с ним. Если б он только знал, как мало времени им было отпущено судьбой, чтобы быть вместе… Шерлок был прав. Как глупо было в его возрасте мечтать о нереальном, коим для него казалась желанная встреча с любимым актёром, когда рядом был не менее выдающийся, хоть и не такой популярный, человек, достойный любви и уважения. «Наверняка в жизни Камбербэтч далеко не так красив и имеет скверный характер, как и всякий человек, избалованный славой», - подумал Джон и разозлился на себя, но ещё больше на Бенедикта, из-за которого так и не сказал Шерлоку главные слова. Ватсон сорвал со стены и порвал на мелкие кусочки этот злосчастный постер, а затем и все остальные. Этого показалось мало, и он, включив ноутбук, стал удалять каталоги с фотографиями и фильмами Камбербэтча, а также ссылки и закладки на сайты, посвящённые его творчеству. Закончив, очистил кэш браузера и корзину, затем принялся перебирать свои вещи, удивляясь тому, что несмотря на кажущуюся скромность и простоту его гардероба, одежды у него оказалось намного больше, чем он собирался взять с собой на новую квартиру.

Ватсон успел изрядно проголодаться пока сортировал и упаковывал вещи. Поэтому решил сбегать в «Теско» и купить что-нибудь, чем можно было бы быстро перекусить в одиночестве. Джон взял немного ветчины, сыра Бри и багет. Подумав, решил добавить к этому творог и направился к отделу молочной продукции. Не доходя нескольких шагов до витрины, Джон опешил, потому что увидел стоявшего возле неё Шерлока, сосредоточенно вчитывающегося в этикетку на йогурте. Первой его мыслью было «Не может быть!», второй – «Я так и знал, что он не мог погибнуть», а потом не было вообще никаких мыслей, только безумная радость, заставившая его налететь на друга, стиснув того в объятиях.

\- Какого чёрта! - раздалось у него над ухом. - Совсем уже охренели! Нельзя спокойно в магазин зайти!

\- Шерлок, снова твои игры… Может, хватит уже притворяться? - Джон ослабил свою медвежью хватку и немного отстранился, вглядываясь в лицо Шерлока.

\- Так вы не один из моих безумных поклонников? - иронично улыбнулся тот, кого Джон принял за Шерлока, пытаясь отодрать от себя его руки.

Неужели он обознался? Как неловко! Мужчина, которого он перепутал с Шерлоком, действительно выглядел несколько иначе. Коротко стриженные светло-каштановые волосы были зачёсаны назад, открывая высокий лоб, на котором пролегло несколько мимических морщинок, чуть прищуренные насмешливые глаза были чисто голубыми, без вкраплений зелёного и золотисто-коричневого. А ведь это не Шерлок, - дошло наконец до Джона. Это… его кумир Бенедикт Камбербэтч, встретить которого в «Теско» было не более вероятно, чем чудесным образом воскресшего друга. На актёре были надеты белая рубашка, тёмно-коричневая кожаная куртка и светлые джинсы, на которых расползалось пятно от йогурта, пролившегося из раздавленной неуклюжим Ватсоном упаковки. 

\- Нет… то есть да… - замялся Джон, - но я не сбрендил, просто принял вас за своего друга, на которого вы очень похожи.

\- И поэтому вы испортили мне джинсы, - Бенедикт достал из кармана носовой платок и попытался вытереть белесые потёки, но только размазал йогурт по ещё большей площади. - А я сегодня как назло не на машине, а на мотоцикле решил проехаться. Представляю, что напишут под моими фотографиями, если меня в таком виде снимут вездесущие папарацци.

\- Простите ради бога! - Джон чувствовал себя идиотом и ужасно хотел исправить ситуацию и впечатление, которое сложилось у любимого актёра о налетевшем на него придурке. - Я живу в двух кварталах отсюда. Идёмте со мной, я дам вам брюки моего друга, с которым я вас спутал.

\- А вы точно не чокнутый фанат? - Ватсон помотал головой. - А ваш друг не будет против? 

\- Нет, он умер, - ответил Джон и сник, окончательно поняв, что обознался, что Шерлок мёртв и никогда больше не сможет пройтись по Бейкер-стрит, зайти в «Теско», разбросать свои вещи по квартире и внезапно потащить его навстречу приключениям.

\- Мне жаль, - произнёс актёр принятую в подобных случаях стандартную формулу. Врёт, конечно. Как он может жалеть о том, кого не знал? - Если вы действительно живёте недалеко отсюда, то я воспользуюсь вашим предложением. Не являться же на вечеринку к друзьям в таком виде. А пару кварталов можно проехать, прикрывшись пакетом с продуктами.

 

Долго же Шерлоку пришлось ждать, когда Джон появится на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы подстроить эту якобы случайную встречу. Сегодня он получил известие от своих бездомных информаторов о том, что Ватсон прибыл на Бейкер-стрит. Осталось примчаться туда на мотоцикле и немного подождать, пока тот выйдет из дома. Мотоциклетный шлем скрывал лицо, позволяя ему оставаться неузнанным как поклонниками Камбербэтча, так и теми, кто знал Шерлока. Очень удачным было и то, что Джон был задумчив и почти не смотрел по сторонам, поэтому за ним оказалось довольно легко проследить и устроить это внезапное столкновение. Холмс отправился вслед за ним в супермаркет и выплеснул на себя йогурт из заранее повреждённой упаковки в тот момент, когда Джон налетел на него и крепко обнял. Теперь у него был повод продолжить знакомство и оказаться в гостях у Ватсона. Джон оказался довольно предсказуем, так что Шерлоку даже напрашиваться не пришлось, всё получилось как бы само собой, и вот он уже сидит в гостиной своей квартиры в ожидании, когда ему принесут брюки.

\- Вот, они должны вам подойти, - Ватсон протянул ему тщательно выглаженные модные брюки.

Поставив на пол бумажный пакет с вином и конфетами, Шерлок снял с себя джинсы, которые Джон тут же утащил куда-то со словами: «Я их постираю, а потом верну», и надел свои любимые узкие брюки.

\- Они совсем не сочетаются с моей курткой, - посмотревшись на себя в зеркало над камином, заметил актёр.

\- К ним есть пиджак, - Джон из кожи вон лез, чтобы свести к минимуму причинённое им такому человеку неудобство. Поэтому молнией метнулся в спальню Шерлока и притащил оттуда приталенный пиджак. - Попробуйте примерить.

Бенедикт надел пиджак и покрутился перед зеркалом. Костюм сидел, как влитой.

\- Действительно, так лучше. У вашего друга был отличный вкус.

\- Шерлок! - привлечённая разговором миссис Хадсон решила полюбопытствовать, с кем беседует Джон, и поднялась наверх. И вот теперь, увидев своего мальчика живым и здоровым, она хваталась за стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

\- Миссис Хадсон, это не Шерлок, а мистер Камбербэтч, - сообщил ей Джон, и внезапно накатившая радость вдруг лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. Не в силах сдержать рыдания, пожилая женщина начала сползать вниз по стене. Потому что потрясение было слишком велико.

Ватсон и тот, другой с лицом Шерлока, бросились к ней, чтобы не дать ей упасть, подхватили под руки и усадили в кресло. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, - ободряюще шептал Шерлок, держа за руку пожилую женщину, пока Джон бегал за её сердечными каплями. - Я действительно так похож на него? - миссис Хадсон кивнула. – А что с ним случилось?

\- Упал с крыши.

\- Упал или спрыгнул? - в голосе этого Кукумбера сквозило презрение к слабаку, ушедшему из жизни столь банальным способом.

\- Не смей даже думать об этом! Он не самоубийца, - откуда только взялась твёрдость в её голосе? Ещё миг назад ноги были ватными и ей казалось, что ещё немного, и она лишится чувств, но стоило этому нахалу пренебрежительно высказаться о Шерлоке, как Марта ощутила злость, а вместе с ней вернулись и силы.

\- Извините, я вовсе не это имел в виду. 

\- Миссис Хадсон, вот, выпейте, - Ватсон протянул ей стакан с резким ментоловым запахом.

Потом они отвели её вниз и уложили в постель, после чего Бенедикт заторопился:

\- Мне пора, мои друзья наверное уже заждались меня, - он снова поднялся наверх, чтобы забрать пакет с продуктами. - Куртку я, пожалуй, оставлю пока у вас, чтобы не таскать её в руках, - сказал Шерлок, бросив взгляд на свою кожаную куртку, лежащую на диване.

\- Да, конечно. Как мне связаться с вами, чтобы вернуть куртку и джинсы, когда я их постираю? - забеспокоился Джон.

\- Я не даю посторонним номер моего мобильного, но я могу записать ваш. Я сам позвоню и мы договоримся о встрече, чтобы обменять этот костюм на мои джинсы. 

Джон продиктовал свой номер и имя.

\- Держитесь, Джон, - выдающий себя за Бенедикта Шерлок обнял его на прощание.

\- Как странно, в жизни вы совсем не такой, как по телевизору, - в который раз за этот вечер удивился Ватсон.

\- Думали, что я действительно такой самовлюблённый засранец? - улыбнулся Шерлок. - Это всё имидж - для фанов, для прессы. До свиданья, Джон, - перед тем, как уйти, он сделал нечто немыслимое - склонился и поцеловал Ватсона в губы. Поцелуй был лёгким, почти невесомым, очень интимным и в то же время почти целомудренным, но Джон тем не менее ещё долго не мог прийти в себя после того, как Бенедикт покинул квартиру.

\- В рот мне ноги! Неужели те слухи о нём правдивы и он - би? Или в их среде принято целоваться с мужчинами? - выдохнул наконец доктор, когда ему удалось выровнять дыхание, и помчался наверх, чтобы включить ноутбук и попытаться восстановить хоть часть из того, что он так опрометчиво удалил несколько часов назад.

 

Шерлок уселся на мотоцикл и помчался на окраину Лондона, где он теперь снимал квартиру. Первая часть его плана была выполнена сегодня успешно. Благодаря новой стрижке Шерлока и контактным линзам Джон поверил. Прокалываешься всегда на мелочах, поэтому первую неделю после своей «смерти» Шерлок провёл в косметологической клинике, чтобы избавиться от слишком заметных родинок на шее. Сейчас на этих местах была молодая розовая кожа. Так что не стоило слишком форсировать события. Пожалуй, следует подождать пару дней, чтобы тон кожи на шее успел выровняться, а клиент - дойти до нужной кондиции, прежде чем приступать к следующему этапу. Но и слишком затягивать было нельзя, потому что преступная сеть Мориарти, подобно раковой опухоли пустившая метастазы в нескольких странах, продолжала разрастаться даже без своего основателя и требовала к себе пристального внимания Шерлока, да и Камбербэтч через неделю должен был уехать из Лондона на съёмки.


	3. Встреча и расставание

Следующие пять дней Джон места себе не находил. В тот вечер он не сразу осознал, что ему посчастливилось увидеть живьём своего кумира. Это дошло до него лишь позже, и Ватсон пожалел о том, что растерялся и даже ничего толком не смог сказать. Наверное Бенедикт счёл его неуклюжим придурком и вряд ли захочет продолжить общение. Наверняка у него немало курток и джинсов, так что он вполне может позволить себе забыть об оставленных на Бейкер-стрит вещах. А если и вспомнит, то, скорее всего, пришлёт за ними кого-то из своих помощников. Зачем ему самому ехать туда? А Джон так жаждал новой встречи, ведь он столько всего хотел спросить у Камбербэтча. Да ещё тот поцелуй… Он будоражил воображение. Хоть Ватсон и любил Шерлока настолько, что не раздумывая отдал бы за него свою жизнь, но при этом не испытывал к нему сексуального влечения, а вот к Бенедикту он почувствовал именно это, причём сразу. Всего лишь объятий и одного-единственного поцелуя оказалось достаточно, чтобы убеждённый натурал безоговорочно капитулировал, признавая, что сделал бы всё, чего бы только не захотел от него Камбербэтч. Хотя, с чего бы это вдруг красивому успешному актёру захотеть такого замухрышку, как он? Вон какие крали вокруг него увиваются… Одна другой краше. То с одной выходит в свет, то с другой. А сколько их ещё у него таких, которых он на люди не выводит? Небось вагон и маленькая тележка, причём, судя по всему, обоих полов. Бери – не хочу. Так что сиди, Джон Ватсон, тихонько и не выдумывай всякие глупости, живи реальной жизнью, в которой нет места безумным фантазиям. Ты же взрослый мужчина, а не шестнадцатилетняя гимназистка. Несмотря на эти вполне разумные аргументы, Джон продолжал мечтать о Бенедикте. Мечтать ведь не вредно. Даже приснилось однажды, что сидят они с Камбербэтчем в уличном кафе и глаз друг с друга не сводят. Проснулся потом весь мокрый, как в ранней юности, когда ещё не было всех этих Сар, Мэрь и Джессик, а только фантазии да верная рука.

Джон не забыл погибшего Шерлока, он по-прежнему тосковал по нему, ощущая себя так, словно лишился части своего тела. Возможно, именно для того, чтобы избавиться от этой боли и найти утраченный смысл жизни, он так цеплялся за эти фантазии о Бенедикте. Он жил ожиданием новой встречи, переходя от надежды к отчаянию и обратно по десять раз за день. Ждать становилось всё труднее. Минуты медленно ползли, часы нехотя складывались в сутки, время тянулось ириской-тянучкой, грозя застыть и замуровать в себе Джона эдакой мухой в янтаре, а актёр всё не звонил. Джон, собиравшийся съехать с Бейкер-стрит, вынужден был вернуться в свою старую квартиру в надежде на то, что если Камбербэтч потерял номер его мобильного, то должен помнить адрес, и рано или поздно здесь появиться. Тем более, что у него где-то поблизости живут друзья.

Звонок с незнакомого номера прошил тело навылет, превращая спокойного и уравновешенного даже в экстремальных ситуациях военного врача в растерянное существо, у которого подгибались ноги и сердце колотилось о рёбра так, словно намеревалось проломить грудную клетку и воспарить в заоблачные выси. От волнения напополам с радостью кисть, сжимавшая мобильный, чуть дрожала, ненамного лучше обстояло дело и с голосом, который ломался, как у подростка.

\- Здравствуй, Джон, - рокочущий тембр ласкал слух, заставляя сурового мужчину растечься счастливой лужицей и позабыть все умные фразы, заранее заготовленные для этого случая. – Узнал? Это Бенедикт.

\- Да. Привет, - только и смог выдавить из себя Ватсон.

\- Я мог бы через час к тебе заехать. Это удобно?

\- Да, конечно, - Джон был вне себя от счастья, ведь совсем скоро он снова увидит своего кумира. Даже если было бы и неудобно, он бросил бы все дела ради такого случая.

\- Отлично. До встречи, - сказал Бенедикт и отключился, а Джон опустился в кресло, чтобы перевести дух и попытаться обуздать дикий табун своих беспорядочно скачущих мыслей.

Но сидеть было некогда. «Нужно срочно навести порядок в квартире», - подумал Джон, несмотря на то, что помещение было вылизано до блеска по старой армейской привычке. Уборка всегда успокаивала его, давая иллюзию того, что он упорядочивает не только окружающее его пространство, но и свою жизнь. Он вскочил с кресла и принялся поправлять диванные подушки, затем смахнул несуществующую пыль со стола и каминной полки. Может сварить кофе? Или лучше чай? А что к чаю? Сдобное печенье, купленное вчера по распродаже, не отличалось изысканностью вкуса, вдобавок ужасно крошилось. Негоже подавать такое гостю. Чёрт, почему он не позаботился об угощении заранее?! Джон понял, что понятия не имеет о том, что предпочитает Камбербэтч в это время суток. Какое досадное упущение! А вдруг он пьёт лишь какой-то особый сорт чая, выросший в предгорьях Тибета и собранный девственницами в тот момент, когда солнце показывается над макушками гор? С другой стороны, Бенедикт, скорее всего, будет торопиться и не станет с ним разговоры разговаривать да чаи распивать, а просто совершит обмен вещами и отправится своей дорогой. Так что, вероятнее всего, у Джона будет не больше пары минут, чтобы поглазеть на своего кумира вблизи, поэтому он решил, что в первую очередь следует придать презентабельный вид себе, побрившись и сменив видавший виды растянутый домашний свитер на что-нибудь более элегантное. Пожалуй, ради такого случая стоит надеть костюм, тот, который он надевал на свадьбу Гарриет.

Вопреки опасениям Джона, Бенедикт никуда не торопился. Естественно, ведь до завтрашнего утра Шерлок был совершенно свободен. Первым делом, он поинтересовался, как здоровье миссис Хадсон и выразил желание лично вручить ей принесенный им букет цветов. Миссис Хадсон расцвела, как белые розы, которые протянул ей Шерлок, и тут же усадила обоих мужчин пить чай со свежеиспеченными кексами. Маленькие кексики с изюмом источали столь упоительный аромат, что не устоял даже Джон, который поначалу ревновал и хотел поскорее приватизировать гостя. Умяв полдюжины кексов на брата и выпив сообща галлон чая, выслушав при этом свежие новости обо всех знакомых миссис Хадсон и бабушкин рецепт, по которому и были испечены тающие во рту лакомства, в качестве заключительного аккорда, Джон и лже-Бенедикт наконец поднялись наверх.

Первым делом Джон усадил гостя в кресло, а сам метнулся в свою спальню за теми самыми джинсами, что послужили поводом для столь близкого знакомства.

\- Я оставил костюм на вешалке в машине, неудобно было тащить его вместе с букетом, сказал лже-Бенедикт, принимая из рук Ватсона пакет с тщательно выстиранными им джинсами. – Я сейчас схожу за ним.

\- Не надо, оставь его себе. Ведь Шерлоку он всё равно больше не понадобится, - остановил его Джон, который не хотел ни на миг расставаться с Бенедиктом, и Шерлок, возмущённый тем, насколько легко лучший друг раздаёт его вещи посторонним, едва не выдал себя. Стоп, но он же не посторонний.

\- И всё же я хочу вернуть этот костюм, он ведь наверняка дорог тебе как память о погибшем друге, - укротив свой гнев, сказал он.

\- Мне слишком тяжело видеть вещи, напоминающие о Шерлоке, - пояснил Джон, - так что лучше пусть останется у того, на ком он будет смотреться столь же эффектно, как и на нём.

\- Может быть, мне следует поскорее уйти, чтобы мой внешний вид лишний раз не напоминал о твоём друге? – Шерлок сделал вид, что хочет встать с кресла.

\- Нет-нет, пожалуйста, останься! – Джон не нашёл ничего лучше, чем схватить своего гостя за коленку, чтобы остановить его. - Если ты, конечно, не спешишь, - добавил он и поспешно отдёрнул руку. - Напротив, мне становится намного лучше, когда я вижу тебя.

\- У меня довольно плотный график, - не без хвастовства сказал Шерлок, - но я вполне могу выкроить из него ещё полчасика. - Пока не следовало выдавать слишком большой заинтересованности, чтобы Ватсон не заподозрил, что его разыгрывают. – А как у тебя со свободным временем? Чем ты занимаешься?

\- Я – врач, но сейчас я временно не работаю, - не скрывая удивления тем, что Камбербэтча заинтересовала его скромная персона, ответил Ватсон. Раньше он был постоянно при Шерлоке, помогая ему в расследованиях, а сейчас оказался не у дел. Он подумал, что ему срочно нужно найти работу, чтобы занять себя настолько, чтобы просто не оставалось времени предаваться тяжёлым воспоминаниям.

\- Какая специализация?

\- Хирург, но после ранения я больше не могу оперировать.

\- Брр! А я боюсь крови и не смог бы резать людей, ходить в морг… - скривился вжившийся в образ Бенедикта Шерлок. - Я вырос в актёрской среде и с детства хотел стать актёром, так что это было заранее предопределено.

\- На самом деле всё не так страшно, как кажется поначалу. Человек ко всему привыкает. К тому же, я ещё со школьной скамьи стремился к этому, читал специальную литературу и налегал на те дисциплины, которые мне понадобятся в будущем. А как ты учился в школе?

\- По-разному. В зависимости от настроения. Иногда даже бывал отличником, а иногда – очень плохо. Однако в старших классах, когда я всерьёз увлёкся театром, пришлось браться за ум.

\- А были другие увлечения помимо театра? – поинтересовался Джон.

\- О своих увлечениях я мог бы говорить около двадцати часов, - уклончиво ответил Шерлок.

Они говорили ещё долго. О творчестве, о политике и религии, о компромиссах, на которые порой приходится идти, чтобы получить желаемое. Джон внимательно смотрел на Бенедикта, мысленно сравнивая его с Шерлоком. Странно, но при личном общении Камбербэтч показался ему намного более дружелюбным, чем Шерлок, стремившийся поддеть собеседника каждой второй своей фразой. Они были похожи внешне, но разительно отличались выражением лица и манерой поведения. Странно, что он их спутал. Наконец, Бенедикт посмотрел на часы, огорчённо цокнул языком и встал с кресла. Он снова обнял Джона на прощание и сказал:

\- С тобой хорошо. Наверное потому, что ты ничего от меня не хочешь в отличие от большинства людей, с которыми мне приходится сталкиваться. Одни хотят получить пригласительный на премьеру фильма или спектакля с моим участием, другие - чтобы я познакомил их с известным режиссёром или продюсером, третьи - чтобы я посмотрел на их игру и оценил по несуществующим заслугам, четвёртые хотят попасть на съёмочную площадку…

Джон втайне порадовался, что не додумался ничего попросить у Камбербэтча, даже автограф. Последнее, конечно, было глупостью. Не станет же Бенедикт отказывать ему в таком пустяке? И Джон решился высказать свою просьбу, надеясь, что это не слишком затруднит артиста, и ему хотя бы небольшая закорючка на память останется:

\- На самом деле я не столь бескорыстен, я хочу получить твой автограф.

\- Знаешь, одна чокнутая поклонница попросила меня расписаться на её груди. Интересно, она что, теперь до конца жизни не будет мыться? Чернила смываются и выцветают, бумага рвётся и остаются лишь воспоминания. Поэтому вместо автографа я подарю тебе одно из твоих лучших воспоминаний, - Шерлок наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать Джона, отметив, что тот на сей раз не застыл, а двинулся ему навстречу. Их губы соприкоснулись, сначала робко пробуя друг друга на вкус, а потом всё больше смелея, и вот уже в эту игру оказались вовлечены языки, скользящие по зубам и нёбу. Холмс вторгся своим языком глубоко в рот Джона, чувствуя, как тот всё сильнее прижимается к нему, и ощутил ревность. Надо же, доктор Ватсон всегда опровергал высказывания о том, что они с Шерлоком пара, а сейчас напрочь забыл и о нём и о том, что он не гей. Стараясь понравиться Бенедикту, он надел костюм, чего не делал раньше, даже отправляясь на встречу с Майкрофтом. Вот она – волшебная сила искусства.

\- Ну как? – спросил лже-Бенедикт, с сожалением выпуская Джона из своих объятий. Не стоило форсировать события, иначе можно было всё испортить и схлопотать по лицу.

\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул Ватсон, едва стоящий на ногах. Хорошо, что на нём были просторные костюмные брюки, потому что вставший по стойке «смирно» член был бы сразу заметен под его привычными облегающими джинсами. - Начинаю завидовать твоим партнёршам.

Подойдя к двери, Шерлок обернулся и сказал:

\- Завтра я вылетаю на съёмки в США, но ты можешь звонить мне, когда тебе понадобится с кем-нибудь поговорить.

Джон прикинул стоимость международных звонков и ответил:

\- Предпочитаю SMS.

\- Пожалуй так будет удобнее, я ведь не всегда смогу сразу ответить, - согласился Шерлок, покидая квартиру и полностью дезориентированного Джона.

Рыбка проглотила наживку, осталось только вовремя подсечь. С хитрющей улыбкой Шерлок сел в машину.

А бедный Ватсон тем временем пытался решить вставший на повестке дня вопрос, рискуя испортить брюки от своего единственного приличного костюма.


	4. Ловись, рыбка, большая и маленькая...

Через пару дней после второй встречи с Камбербэтчем Джон пришёл к выводу, что он не иначе как с ума рехнулся, если воспринял тот их поцелуй всерьёз. А может, его и вовсе не было, а эти будоражащие кровь воспоминания - лишь плод его больного воображения? Он бы вообще решил, что эти встречи со знаменитостью пригрезились ему, если бы не исчезнувший из платяного шкафа костюм Шерлока и новый номер в памяти его мобильного, записанный как БК. Несколько раз Джон порывался отправить SMS, но так и не придумал ничего умного. Наверняка Бенедикт предложил писать ему просто из вежливости, и со стороны Джона было бы верхом бестактности беспокоить столь занятого человека. Поэтому он ограничивался тем, что после работы пересматривал очередной фильм с Камбербэтчем, а потом засыпал без задних и без передних, потому что ежедневная рутинная работа оказалась отличным средством от бессонницы. Так бы он и существовал, войдя в размеренный ритм жизни, если бы в один прекрасный день его покой не нарушило пришедшее от Бенедикта SMS.

 

Прошло почти три недели после отъезда Шерлока, но Джон так и не прислал ему ни одной SMS. Приходилось снова брать инициативу в свои руки и первым отправлять ему коротенькое сообщение:

_"Привет. Как дела?" БК_

 

Через пару часов пришёл ответ:

_"Здравствуй. Неплохо. Устроился на работу терапевтом в госпиталь Ламбет." ДВ_

 

Так между ними завязалась переписка. Эти короткие, но ёмкие фразы придавали Ватсону сил, заставляя забыть о потере, и возвращали вкус к жизни. Даже если это было всего лишь: _«Привет! Хорошего дня»_ , на душе у Джона становилось теплее. Иногда сообщений от Бенедикта не было в течение нескольких дней, а порой они сыпались, как из рога изобилия.

 

Три месяца спустя Шерлок решил, что пора приступать к выполнению очередной фазы своего плана и, поскольку заманивать Ватсона нужно было хитро, отправил ему SMS следующего содержания:

 

_"У меня свободный уикенд. Собирался порыбачить с другом в Нортгемптоне, но он заболел. Поедешь со мной?". БК_

Столь неожиданное предложение озадачило Джона, и он ответил:

_"Но у меня нет ни лицензии, ни рыболовных снастей". ДВ_

 

_"Зато у меня есть и то, и другое". БК_

 

Если человек, которого ты любишь, просит тебя сделать что-то, то у тебя нет выбора. Поэтому Джон согласился и сразу же получил подробные инструкции, как ему добраться до места.

 

 

Когда Ватсон на арендованном автомобиле приехал на охотничью заимку в окрестностях Нортгемптона, Бенедикт, одетый в тёмно-синие джинсы и бежевый полувер, уже был там. Заимка оказалась двухэтажным домиком, на первом этаже которого располагалась кухня и столовая, а на втором - два двухместных номера с высокими потолками, двуспальной кроватью, застеленной коричневым пледом, камином, деревянными креслами, стилизованными под старину, рогами оленя на стене и LSD-телевизором в каждом. Простые белые стены визуально увеличивали помещение, залитое светом, падающим через широкие окна, по бокам от которых висели бра, выполненные в виде подсвечников. От деревянных полов исходило тепло, вероятно, они были с подогревом. Джон поставил свои нехитрые пожитки на один из таких же клетчатых, как и плед, пуфиков у кровати и спустился вниз, где его ждали жаркое в глиняном горшочке на столе и косящий под Бенедикта Шерлок за столом. Они быстро умяли щедро приправленное специями ещё тёплое жаркое, выпили кофе, сваренный кофейным автоматом, затем, захватив с собой удочки и деревянный ящик с рыболовными принадлежностями, вышли наружу.

 

Домик стоял на опушке леса недалеко от небольшого озера. Кроме них, здесь не было никого, что показалось Джону весьма странным для довольно тёплого осеннего дня:

 

\- Насколько я понимаю, здесь должна быть обслуга и другие рыболовы. Почему же мы здесь одни?

 

\- Поскольку мы находимся в частных владениях моего друга, то здесь могут рыбачить лишь его гости и члены семьи. Егеря, горничную и повариху я отослал. Хочу спокойно отдохнуть. Ты не представляешь, насколько раздражает, когда к тебе каждые три минуты кто-нибудь подходит за автографом или пытается тебя сфотографировать, - объяснил коварный Шерлок. Если бы он сразу сказал Джону, что они будут тут одни, тот, скорее всего, отказался бы, но Шерлоку удалось усыпить его бдительность сказкой о рыбалке в людном месте, и теперь тому некуда было отступать.

 

\- Так твой друг - граф Нортгемптон? - высказал свою догадку Джон.

 

\- Именно, он пригласил меня порыбачить, но внезапно слёг с печёночными коликами. А я ведь не раз предупреждал, что пристрастие к коньяку не доведёт его до добра, - это было почти правдой, поскольку Шерлок несколько лет назад виделся с графом и оказал ему одну небольшую услугу, напомнив о которой Майкрофт и получил в своё (вернее Шерлоково) распоряжение охотничий домик на эти выходные.

 

Ватсон даже присвистнул от изумления. Хотя чему тут удивляться? Наверняка Камбербэтч вращается в высшем обществе, так что нет ничего странного в том, что он на короткой ноге с графьями.

 

Неспешным шагом они направились на берег заросшего ряской и камышом озера. Сейчас была середина дня - не самое лучшее время для рыбалки. Однако не мешало заранее прикормить место, где они собирались ловить рыбу. Они облюбовали выкрашенные серой краской мостки под развесистой ивой, полощущей свои ветви в воде. Шерлок уселся на нагретое ласковым осенним солнцем дерево, достал из ящика и протянул Джону пластиковую баночку с продырявленной крышкой, в которой копошились опарыши, купленные в магазине для рыболовов, со словами: «Ты же врач, а мне противно за них браться даже палочками». Сам же достал из недр своего ящика герметично закрытую стеклянную банку, в которой были кукурузные зёрна, и стал кидать их в воду. Когда зёрна закончились, Шерлок взял следующую банку, в которой находились более мелкие зёрнышки, в которых Джон опознал семена конопли.

 

\- Ты с ума сдурел таскать с собой коноплю?! - сказал он актёру, щедро рассыпающему коноплю над поверхностью воды.

 

\- А что тут такого? Рыба на неё лучше всего клюёт, - с видом святой невинности пояснил Шерлок. В качестве подтверждения его слов, поверхность воды зарябила от устремившихся к прикормке рыбьих ртов. Некоторые особо резвые рыбины даже выпрыгивали на радостях из воды, сверкая перламутровой чешуёй в лучах послеполуденного солнца.

 

Затем настала очередь хлебного мякиша, который Ватсон предусмотрительно прихватил из столовой. Он уселся рядом с Бенедиктом и принялся отщипывать куски от буханки, скатывать из них шарики и кидать их в воду. Джон не бывал на рыбалке с раннего детства, когда его, малолетнего пацана, брал с собой отец, уча премудростям рыбной ловли. Сейчас он с наслаждением вдыхал чистый воздух, напоенный запахами трав и полевых цветов, и смотрел на рябь и круги, идущие по воде, приходя в состояние полного умиротворения. Возможно, дело было не только в этом, а ещё и в том, что рядом с ним сидел спокойный и расслабленно улыбающийся Бенедикт, от которого исходило ощущение силы и надёжности.

 

Решив, что они уже достаточно подкормили рыбку, Шерлок начал распутывать леску на удочках, удилища которых были сделаны из старомодного бамбука, а не из одного из новомодных лёгких и прочных материалов. Шерлок хорошо играл свою роль: почётная обязанность насаживать дождевых червей из очередной пластиковой коробочки с продырявленной крышечкой на крючки была предоставлена Ватсону. Закинув удочки, они снова уселись на мостки и принялись ждать. Спустя непродолжительный промежуток времени поплавок на джоновой удочке дёрнулся - произошла поклевка. Теперь главным было правильно подсечь, чтобы рыбина не сорвалась. Ватсон справился с этой задачей, несмотря на то, что очень давно не практиковался. Вываживание потребовало немалых усилий, видимо, на крючок попалось нечто крупное. Шерлок положил свою удочку на мостки и пришёл на помощь Джону. Не торопясь, они в четыре руки провели свой трофей сквозь водоросли, плававшие на поверхности воды. Подведя добычу к самым мосткам, Шерлок схватил подсаку и сиганул с ней в воду. Джон подтащил рыбину к поверхности воды, а Шерлок зачерпнул её подсакой. Это оказался лещ весом примерно в 15 фунтов. Мокрый почти по пояс, но донельзя довольный лже-Бенедикт выбрался на берег. Джон поспешил вытащить глубоко засевший в челюсти леща крючок. Это оказалось нелегко, поскольку рыбища мотала головой и норовила тяпнуть его за палец. Шерлок ассистировал ему, крепко держа в руках их мокрую пациентку. Наконец хирургическая операция по извлечению инородного тела была завершена.

 

\- Теперь достань у меня из правого кармана телефон, - попросил Шерлок, не выпуская из своих объятий энергично трепыхающуюся скользкую рыбину.

 

Смущаясь, как девица на выданье, Джон поторопился выудить из намокших джинсов своего кумира дорогой смартфон.

 

\- Теперь сфотографируй меня, - снова скомандовал изрядно подмоченный гений.

 

Джон сделал несколько снимков.

 

\- Давай теперь я тебя сниму, - предложил Шерлок.

 

\- Не нужно, отпускай скорее рыбу и идём в домик. Вода холодная, тебе стоит поторопиться принять горячий душ, - ответила рациональная часть доктора Ватсона, беспокоящаяся о том, как бы его кумир не подхватил простуду, ведь теперь промокли не только его джинсы, но и полувер от соприкосновения с боком чешуйчатого монстра.

 

\- Как знаешь, - пожал плечами Шерлок и отпустил рыбу в водоём. - Счастливого плаванья.*

 

Смотав удочки, они поспешили в домик и разошлись по своим номерам. Приняв душ и переодевшись, они встретились в столовой.

 

\- Интересно, здесь есть вино? - поинтересовался Ватсон.

 

\- А не рановато ли пить? Я думал, мы ещё прогуляемся по лесу.

 

\- Я хочу сварить глинтвейн и напоить им тебя, чтобы ты не заболел.

 

\- Вон в том шкафчике со стеклянными дверками, - указал на один из подвесных шкафов Шерлок. - Я буду пить только если ты поддержишь компанию, - энтузиазм Джона был на руку Холмсу. Напоить заботливого доктора было бы весьма кстати, чтобы потом легче было уложить его в постельку.

 

Ватсон достал бутылку красного вина неизвестой ему марки с множеством медалек на этикетке (небось дорогущая), пошарив по другим шкафам, нашёл специи. Откупорив вино, он разогрел его в небольшой кастрюльке, добавив сахара, гвоздику, корицу, молотого имбиря и совсем чуть-чуть мускатного ореха, и разлил по приготовленным Шерлоком бокалам для пунша. Решив, что пить глинтвейн будет приятнее, сидя в креслах у горящего камина, они поднялись наверх. Шерлок настоял на том, чтобы они расположились в его номере. Дрова в камине были подготовлены заранее (по старинной охотничьей традиции покидая домик, следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы можно было быстро разжечь огонь в случае, если в лесу тебя застанет дождь и нужно будет срочно согреться), поэтому для того, чтобы разжечь его, достаточно было чиркнуть спичкой и чуток раздуть огонь.

 

Они сидели в креслах, медленно потягивая глинтвейн из пузатых бокалов на коротких ножках и глядя на то, как в камине весело пляшут языки пламени. За окном сгущались сумерки, синева неба постепенно сменялась всё более густым чернильным цветом, шёпот листвы становился всё более вкрадчивым, а взгляды Шерлока, бросаемые на Джона, - всё более откровенными. Хмель наполнял тело теплом и кружил голову Ватсона. Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, он встал с кресла и поворошил кочергой дрова в камине, чтобы поддержать угасающий огонь. Не помогло. Его по-прежнему манили губы Бенедикта. Возможно, побороть этот соблазн, можно было лишь поддавшись ему…

 

Джон подошёл к креслу своего ангела-искусителя и накрыл его руку своей.

 

\- Спасибо, что пригласил меня, - сказал он, и это послужило сигналом для Шерлока, который сразу же набросился на Джона и, яростно целуя, прижал его к себе.

 

Его руки сминали клетчатую рубашку на лопатках, словно бы проверяя на прочность ткань, из которой она была пошита. Как же он за это время истосковался по Джону… В наш век социальных сетей и мобильной связи не было препон к общению людей, живущих в разных концах света, но ничто не могло заменить объятий и поцелуев, запаха любимого тела и ощущения мурашек, табунами разбегающихся по коже от прикосновения. Джон обхватил руками его шею, а язык выписывал такие кренделя во рту Шерлока, что впору было записаться к нему на мастер-класс. Но Шерлок тоже не растерялся, щекоча своим языком снизу основание языка Ватсона, пока тот хозяйничал у него во рту.

 

Казалось, вся кровь прилила к низу живота Джона, заставляя его застонать от сладкой истомы, когда Бенедикт сделал то, до чего не додумывалась ни одна из женщин - прошёлся своим шершавым языком по низу его языка. Это вызвало странные и очень волнительные ощущения. Страсть затмила все остальные чувства, Джон даже не вспомнил о том, что он не гей, позволяя Бенедикту увлечь себя на кровать. Он дрожал от нетерпения, расстёгивая своими искусанными рыбой пальцами пуговицы на рубашке Бенедикта, который в это время проворно справлялся с застёжками на его одежде. Он застонал, когда тёплая ладонь забралась под его джинсы, ложась на член, а мягкие губы заскользили по шее, сводя его с ума.

 

Наконец-то Джон был всецело в его власти, и Шерлок наслаждался тем, как трепетало в его объятиях и льнуло к нему это небольшое, но очень сильное и ладно скроенное тело. Избавив своего партнёра от одежды, он сдёрнул колючий шерстяной плед и перекатился на белоснежное постельное бельё, увлекая за собой несопротивляющегося Ватсона, позволяющего делать с собой всё, что ему заблагорассудится. Стонущего от его прикосновений и ласкающего его член Ватсона. Шерлок больше не хотел ждать, ведь Джон, кажется, не возражал.

 

Руки Бена скользили по его бёдрам и ягодицам, губы то жадно впивались в шею, то легонько скользили по груди, язык ласкал его набухшие соски. То, что они сейчас делали, шло вразрез со всеми прежними убеждениями Джона, но сейчас ему было на это наплевать. Потому что ему было чертовски хорошо. Бен на секунду отвлёкся, чтобы пошарить в прикроватной тумбочке, на которой стояла настольная лампа с оранжевым абажуром, а когда вернулся, в его руках были тюбик и серебристый квадратик. Его перевернули на спину, и Джон ощутил как длинные тонкие пальцы размазывают смазку между его ягодицами. Послышалось шуршание разрываемой упаковки презерватива, и после небольшой заминки головка члена ткнулась в его анус.

 

\- Ну что ты так напрягся? Я думал, ты доверяешь мне. Расслабься, - зашептали порочные губы над его ухом.

 

Как Джон ни старался не напрягаться, всё равно это оказалось очень больно. Однако не больнее, чем было тогда, когда его подстрелили в Афганистане. Выдержал же он тогда несколько часов без анестезии, пока его не доставили в госпиталь, значит вытерпит и теперь. Не каждый же день мировые знаменитости приглашают его к себе в постель. Может, это – первый и последний раз. Так хоть будет, о чём вспомнить и в мемуарах написать…

 

Шерлок заметил, как губы Джона сжались в тонкую нить, но стойкий солдат и не пикнул, не попросил его остановиться, не желая показывать, что ему больно. Тогда Холмс замер, чтобы дать Ватсону столь необходимую ему передышку, во время которой он сможет отдышаться и привыкнуть. Шерлок погладил мягкие пшеничные волосы и прикоснулся губами к губам, даря ласку и отвлекая от боли.

 

Игра языков настолько увлекла Джона, что вскоре он позабыл о боли. Немалую роль в этом отвлечении сыграла также и рука обхватившая его член. Поняв, что Джон готов продолжать, Шерлок снова медленно двинулся дальше. Преодолев сопротивление сфинктера, можно было ускориться, ритмично покачиваясь взад-вперёд.

 

Всё оказалось не так уж и страшно. Боль сменилась приятным чувством заполненности, а когда двигающийся внутри него член задевал простату, проскакивали яркие искорки удовольствия. Однако наибольшее наслаждение Джон получал от того, что отдавался Бенедикту, что они, пусть и ненадолго, были единым целым.

 

Целуя Джона, подёргивая его член и ритмично двигаясь, Шерлок стремительно приближал их обоих к неминуемой кульминации. И вот уже он ощутил пульсацию стенок, массирующую его член. Джон задёргался и застонал под ним, изливаясь на простыни, и Шерлок, не в силах больше сдерживаться, последовал за ним. Он не стал спешить выходить из Джона и позволил себе несколько минут просто полежать сверху на его мокрой от пота спине, целуя лопатки, затем медленно перекатился на свободную половину кровати.

 

Они ещё долго лежали рядом. Джон водил пальцами по груди Шерлока и спрашивал:

 

\- Почему я? Я ведь такой обычный.

 

\- Необычный, - шептал Шерлок, ероша его волосы. Ты мне очень нравишься, - он бы мог сказать намного больше, будучи самим собой, но сейчас не время было менять правила этой слишком далеко зашедшей игры.

 

\- Странно, я же такой невзрачный, - не унимался Ватсон.

 

\- Взрачный, - и как он не понимает, что для него он самый красивый человек на Земле?

 

\- Неуклюжий.

 

\- Уклюжий. Джон, хватит уже наворачивать, идём в душ, а потом на кухню делать сандвичи. У тебя в животе урчит от голода, - заметил Шерлок и поднялся с кровати. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ты не можешь никому об этом рассказывать? – сказал он как бы невзначай, чтобы застраховаться от появления скандального сообщения в блоге Ватсона.

 

Джон кивнул. Конечно же, он всё понимал. Кумир миллионов женщин не может быть геем, да и, дефилируя по красной ковровой дорожке, актёр будет гораздо лучше смотреться в паре с длинноногой красоткой модельной наружности, а не с видавшим виды немолодым и изрядно потрёпанным жизнью мужиком. Но всё равно эти слова оказались той самой ложкой дёгтя, которая подпортила этот медовый уикенд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Любители рыбалки в Англии, покупают лицензию (продается она на определенный срок), и ловят рыбу только на удочку, получая от этого процесса громадное удовольствие. Но, самое интересное, что, поймав рыбину, рыбак бережно выпускает ее обратно в водоем. Здесь это - спорт, развлечение. Поскольку запасы рыбы в реках и озерах ограничены, рыбу можно поймать, взвесить, даже поцеловать и сфотографировать, но потом ее надо обязательно отпустить, осторожно сняв с крючка. Если крючок невозможно снять, его стоит аккуратно обрезать.


	5. Бенедикт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор понимает, что его могут закидать тухлыми помидорами, и заранее просит простить его за то, куда занесло его в этой главе. Большая часть мыслей и чувств, приписанных Бенедикту, принадлежат самому автору.

Они встречались c периодичностью раз в несколько месяцев на протяжении полутора лет. Когда у Шерлока случалась небольшая передышка в его бесконечной погоне за членами преступной сети Мориарти, он выбирал место очередной встречи и посылал SMS Джону. Если они встречались не в Англии, то Шерлок оплачивал Джону авиаперелёт и присылал ему билеты. Как правило, всё совместно проведенное время они не вылазили из отельного номера. Шерлок все больше понимал, что так не может долго продолжаться, но так и не решался признаться, откладывая это до того момента, когда сможет наконец вернуться к Джону и быть с ним всё время.

Первая эйфория прошла, и Джон стал тяготиться своим неопределённым положением. Его всё больше угнетало то, что Бенедикт скрывал его ото всех, что оплачивал его переезды, вызывая к себе, как дешёвую шлюху. Разве что денег не платил. Порой Джон думал, что, видно, не слишком профессионально отрабатывал он все эти роскошные номера и изысканные обеды и ужины, которые им туда подавали, раз не заслужил материального вознаграждения. Шумиха, происходившая вокруг его кумира в прессе, все эти скандальные интервью Камбербэтча в последнее время всё больше разочаровывали Ватсона. Он даже не хотел поначалу ехать в Париж на очередное рандеву с актёром, когда получил от него очередное сообщение и билеты. Однако по здравом размышлении решил, что стоит поехать и поговорить с Бенедиктом, как мужчина с мужчиной, расставив все точки над «i».

 

Когда-то ещё до того, как к нему пришёл первый успех, он испытывал колоссальное удовольствие оттого, что имеет возможность играть столь непохожих друг на друга людей, проживая множество разных жизней, а не только свою собственную. Он вживался в каждую свою роль, полностью сливаясь с персонажем, которого он играл. И ему было всё равно, сколько человек это увидит и сколько критиков напишут о его игре хвалебные рецензии. Но это было раньше. А потом случился этот неожиданный успех, и на него обрушилась популярность. Критики пели ему дифирамбы за то, как он сыграл ту судьбоносную роль. Поклонницы визжали от восторга, завидев его. Перед ним открылись двери в такие места, о которых он не смел раньше даже мечтать, с ним начали общаться весьма влиятельные люди. Вся эта слава, он испытывал от неё такой кайф… И когда он почувствовал, что после следующей его работы, которая была ничуть не хуже предыдущей, всё это пошло на убыль, почувствовал ломку. Ему не хватало внимания прессы, хвалебных отзывов, звёздочек в рейтингах, своих фотографий в газетах и журналах. Тогда-то он и начал активно жить публичной жизнью, вращаясь в тусовках среди других знаменитостей, говорить откровенно провокационные вещи в своих интервью, на которые он сам и напрашивался и высмеивать в ток-шоу своих партнёров по съёмкам.

Он всё больше становился медийной персоной, а не актёром. Хотя и в качестве актёра он тоже работал, как вол, хватаясь сразу за 5-6 проектов в надежде, что хоть что-то из этого «выстрелит». Конечно, кое-где халтурил, потому что выкладываться целиком везде не хватило бы ни вдохновения, ни здоровья. Вдохновение посещало его всё реже, и он чувствовал себя так как будто утратил смысл жизни. Теперь он выходил на сцену или на съёмочную площадку уже не потому, что ему это нравилось, а потому что должен был выполнять свою работу, потому что контракты были подписаны, а его жизнь распланирована на несколько лет вперёд. Но от такой востребованности почему-то становилось отнюдь не радостно. Он чувствовал себя загнанной лошадью и всё чаще злился на критические статьи, хоть и понимал, что всё то, что в них писали было правдой, и про актёрские штампы, и про то, что он где-то недожал, а где-то, напротив, слишком переиграл. Ему хотелось не критики, а поддержки, понимания того, что с ним сейчас происходит. Но вот как раз понимания он и не находил. Вместо него были либо лесть, либо нападки завистников, которые чувствовали себя уязвлёнными его успехом. Успехом, на алтарь которого приходилось приносить всё больше сил и свободного времени. Прежние знакомые стали считать его слишком зазвездившимся и зазнавшимся, а он их недалёкими и поверхностными людьми, которые ни черта не понимают в творчестве.

Он понимал, что путь, по которому он идёт, - это дорога в никуда. Однако некоторые из знаменитостей умудрялись провести на нём всё свою жизнь. Ему нужно было решить, что делать дальше со своей жизнью, служившей для многих предметом зависти. Ведь он понимал, что в последнее время, стремясь удержаться на пике славы, он занимается саморазрушением, напиваясь и скандаля с очередной подружкой, всякий раз, когда пролетал мимо вожделенной статуэтки. Странно, но все эти награды почему-то сделались для него важнее дела всей его жизни.

Он всё чаще задумывался о том, а не бросить ли ему всё, и понимал, что уже не сможет. Потому что, несмотря на то, что творилось сейчас в его душе, он любил свою работу и не мыслил без неё жизни. Может, бросить все эти коммерческие проекты и браться лишь за то, к чему лежит душа, что ему действительно нравится. Сниматься в авторском кино и играть в театре. Сможет ли он обойтись без славы, на которую он подсел, словно на тяжёлый наркотик? А как же все его обязательства и контракты, за нарушение которых придётся платить огромные неустойки? Ведь он привык не только к славе, но и к дорогой одежде, роскошным автомобилям и прочим атрибутам звёздной жизни.

Почему-то существует множество групп для помощи наркоманам, есть анонимные алкоголики и даже анонимные сексоголики, но нет группы для помощи тем, кто стал славоголиком, кому нужно ежечасное одобрение множеством людей того, что он делает… Возможно, ему просто нужно некоторое время отдохнуть, чтобы восстановить силы? Спокойно подумать о том, чего же он хочет на самом деле. 

Так Бенедикт решил устроить себе незапланированные каникулы и рвануть в Париж. Один. Посмотреть на красоту-культуру и на время забыть о своих проблемах. 

 

Джон расплатился с таксистом, достал из багажника небольшую спортивную сумку с вещами и вошёл в отель «Рафаэль» на авеню Клебер в центре Парижа, где у него была назначена встреча с Бенедиктом. Тот с очками на носу уже стоял на ресепшене, заполняя бумаги. Выглядел он крайне измученным, поэтому желание немедленно расстаться с ним сменилось желанием помочь. Джон подошёл и обнял его, спрашивая: 

\- Что случилось?

Бенедикт вздрогнул и поднял на него непонимающий взгляд:

\- Не выношу фамильярности и панибратства. Разве что я сам дал право на некоторые вольности, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы я давал вам его, так что уберите от меня свои руки.

\- Бен, это не смешно, - обалдевший Ватсон всё же убрал руку с плеча знаменитости.

\- Не смешно называть незнакомого человека Беном и нарушать его приватность! - вспылил Камбербэтч. – Извольте выйти вон, на нас и так уже все косо смотрят.

\- Так вот как, бошиься, что кто-то сфотографирует нас вместе и выложит в сеть компрометирующие тебя фотографии, а на мои чувства тебе наплевать! Знаешь, что, мне надоело прятаться, надоело быть игрушкой для тебя! Я ухожу и не смей мне больше писать, - стиснув зубы и борясь с желанием врезать этому наглому красавчику по физиономии (нельзя, нельзя, актёр же ей работает), Ватсон направился к выходу. Сейчас он поедет в аэропорт и поменяет обратный билет на ближайший рейс до Лондона.

Джон вышел на улицу и огляделся в поисках такси. Был час пик, поэтому поймать его было непросто. Однако ему повезло, рядом с отелем тормознула вожделенная машина с белой пластмассовой коробкой на крыше и оттуда вышел… Бенедикт. На секунду Джону показалось, что он сходит с ума, но потом до него стало постепенно доходить. Все те странности, почему вдруг известный актёр так им увлёкся, а теперь знать его не хочет, получили вполне логичное объяснение. Потому что сейчас навстречу ему, расслаблено улыбаясь, шёл не Бенедикт, а чёртов Шерлок Холмс. И то, как с ним поступил Шерлок, не шло ни в какие ворота. Джон нацепил на лицо фальшивую улыбку и сделал несколько шагов навстречу. Шерлок раскрыл свои объятия, но Джон, вместо того, чтобы с радостью упасть в них, со всей дури врезал ему в солнечное сплетение, затем ещё несколько раз. Шерлок сложился пополам и прохрипел:

\- Джон, ты что?

\- Это я что?! – взбеленился отставной капитан, борясь с желанием придушить на месте эту кудрявую сволочь. – Это ты мне скажи, Шерлок, что у тебя вместо сердца, если ты мог так поступить со мной? Да тебя убить за это мало!

\- Я тебя умоляю… Убить меня уже два года неактуально, - Шерлок поднял голову и насмешливо смотрел на Ватсона. – Долго же ты тормозил, ведь, если хоть немного включить мозги, то и ежу всё ясно. А как ты сейчас узнал? Сам додумался или сказал кто?

\- Пошёл к чёрту! – Джон таки не сдержался и от души заехал Шерлоку по его наглой роже. Они привлекли к себе внимание всех прохожих в радиусе около сорока ярдов, и теперь к ним спешил полицейский. Только этого ещё не хватало, снова угодить из-за этого трюкача в полицию. Джон поспешил нырнуть в покинутое Шерлоком такси, водитель которого в числе прочих зевак наблюдал за их недолгой потасовкой.

 

Бенедикт ещё несколько секунд после ухода этого невысокого мужчины пытался переварить последние сказанные тем слова. Кажется, этот странный тип намекал на то, что между ними были какие-то отношения. Бред! Он посмотрел вслед ушедшему и через стеклянные двери фойе заметил, как из такси выходит косплейщик. Бенедикт за последние несколько лет видел множество подражателей себе, но всем им было далеко до оригинала. А этот был почти неотличим от него. Камбербэтч оставил вещи и бумаги и поспешил на улицу, чтобы как раз успеть полюбоваться на избиение невысоким блондином своей точной копии. Так вот оно что… Этот косплейщик встречался под видом него с одним из его фанатов. Вот так и распространяются слухи. Это просто возмутительно! 

Когда блондин сел в такси, приказав водителю ехать в аэропорт Шарля де Голля. Бенедикт подошёл к отирающему кровь с разбитой губы косплейщику и протянул ему свой носовой платок. Тот бросил на него взгляд и криво улыбнулся. 

\- Как вас зовут? – поинтересовался Бенедикт.

\- Шерлок Холмс, - детектив уже понял, что произошло невероятное – Джон столкнулся с настоящим Камбербэтчем, и его обман раскрылся.

\- Вы выдавали себя за меня. Это вам с рук не сойдёт. Я вас по судам затаскаю, - пообещал Бенедикт и, подойдя к краю тротуара, поднял руку, чтобы поймать такси. Он собирался догнать уехавшего мужчину, чтобы узнать у него подробности и уговорить выступить свидетелем в суде.


	6. Дом, милый дом

Шерлок решил дать Джону остыть (говорят, для этого требуется около двух суток), и решил остановиться в «Рафаэле», как и планировал. Но оформленный в стиле Людовика XVI номер-люкс, обставленный деревянной мебелью с ажурными ножками и украшенный настенными гобеленами и позолоченной лепниной на потолке, без Джона казался таким же холодным и безжизненным, как музейный зал. Шерлок принял ванную, которая была достаточно велика, чтобы он мог вытянуться в ней во весь рост, вытерся белым махровым полотенцем с вышитым на нём красным вензелем R и проследовал в спальню, хоть было ещё довольно рано. С другой стороны, всё равно нечем было себя занять. Спать решительно не хотелось. От нечего делать он пощёлкал пультом телевизора, переключая каналы. Ничего интересного. Шерлок специально для Джона заказал номер с балконом, с которого было видно Эйфелеву башню. Выйдя на балкон, он посмотрел на ажурную металлическую конструкцию, ставшую символом Парижа, и не почувствовал никакого воодушевления. Без Джона его ничто не радовало.

 

Шерлок снова оделся и спустился в ресторан, чтобы чего-нибудь поесть, надеясь, что когда вся кровь прильёт к желудку, он сможет хотя бы ненадолго отключить мыслительный процесс. Всё равно от него сейчас нет толку. Можно до бесконечности перебирать объяснения, которые он скажет Джону, и варианты его ответов, но, как ни крути, он и сам прекрасно понимал, что виноват в том, что преступил грань. Он решил, что встретится с Джоном и будет действовать по ситуации.

 

Шерлок не выдержал двух суток и уже на следующее утро полетел в Лондон, чтобы лично поговорить с Джоном, который не отвечал на его звонки и SMS. Перелёт казался ему нестерпимо долгим. Такси пожилой черепахой ползло от Лутона до Бейкер-стрит. Как жаль, что нельзя мгновенно переместиться в нужное тебе место! И вот он, наконец, стоит перед своим домом и улыбается открывшей ему дверь миссис Хадсон.

 

\- О, Бен, я и не заметила, как ты вышел из дома, - эти её слова несколько озадачили Шерлока, но он не стал разубеждать не признавшую его старушку. Не ровён час удар хватит. – Я так рада, что Джон больше не одинок. Долго же ты думал, прежде чем решил к нему переехать… - а вот после этих её слов он, бесцеремонно оттолкнув с дороги пожилую женщину, вихрем взлетел наверх и застыл перед стеклянной дверью, из-за которой доносился шёпот и другие весьма недвусмысленные звуки.

 

Шерлок стоял каменным истуканом и не решался войти. Стыдно признаться, но он боялся того, что может там увидеть, хотя уже и понимал, что его ожидает. Глупо было вот так стоять под дверью своей квартиры на глазах у миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок заставил себя толкнуть дверь. На диване в гостиной сидели в обнимку Камбербэтч в любимом халате Шерлока на голое тело и Джон в одних трусах. И не просто так сидели, а энергично обнимались и целовались взасос. Это было просто возмутительно: актёр пробрался в _его_ дом и занял _его_ место на диване и лапает _его_ Джона как раз тогда, когда Шерлок считал, что с увлечением Ватсона Камбербэтчем покончено навсегда, пусть и таким своеобразным способом. Эти двое, казалось, совсем не замечали его. Пришлось громко кашлянуть, чтобы оторвать парочку от их увлекательного занятия.

 

Порозовевший от возбуждения Джон глянул на него, как солдат на вошь и процедил:

 

\- И у тебя хватило наглости явиться сюда после всех твоих художеств?..

 

\- Джон, ты сам виноват, что не обращал на меня внимания, увлёкшись этим актёром.

 

\- И чтобы привлечь к себе моё внимание, ты инсценировал свою смерть и явился ко мне под его личиной… Так кто из вас больший актёр?! Разве ты не понимаешь, что нельзя так поступать с друзьями? Это подло!

 

Рука Бенедикта легла на колено Джона и погладила его, успокаивая:

 

\- Не стоит выходить из себя, - шепнул он Джону, но достаточно громко, чтобы это услышал Шерлок, затем обратился к последнему: - Признаюсь, вчера я был настолько зол на то, что вы воспользовались моим именем, что собирался подать на вас в суд, - сказал он. – Но Джон отговорил меня, и его аргументы оказались довольно весомыми, - рука покинула Джонову коленку, проползла по внутренней стороне его бедра и накрыла собой эти самые аргументы в паху.

 

О, Шерлок прекрасно знал, насколько весомыми они были. А теперь их взвешивает чужая ладонь. Это было просто возмутительно. Джон, ясное дело, был зол на него, но чтоб вот так сразу переспать с другим мужиком… Хотя нет, он наконец переспал с тем, с кем, как он считал, встречался около полутора лет.

 

\- В конце концов, мы оба должны быть благодарны Шерлоку, что нашли друг друга, - продолжил Бенедикт и сграбастал Джона, притягивая его к себе, и, как пылесос, присосался к его губам. А шаловливые ручонки артиста продолжили активно массировать пах Ватсона.

 

\- Я вам не мешаю? – Шерлок попытался прервать их ставший уж слишком откровенным петтинг.

 

Джон повернул голову, высвобождаясь из плена захватнических губ и бросил:

 

\- Мешаешь. Проваливай.

 

Всё это выглядело слишком нарочито, как будто заранее отрепетированная мизансцена, – понял Шерлок, когда первый эмоциональный шок немного прошёл, и он снова смог мыслить логически. А он, как обычный человек позволил своему сердцу взять верх над разумом и купился на этот розыгрыш. Прежде, чем верить этой инсценировке, нужно было кое-что проверить.

 

\- Дудки, это и мой дом, поэтому я остаюсь, - заупрямился Шерлок и направился в свою спальню.

 

\- Шерлок, это уже не твоя спальня, теперь в ней живёт Бенедикт, - крикнул ему вдогонку Ватсон.

 

«Ага, так я и поверил», - ухмыльнулся детектив, открывая дверь.

 

По комнате действительно были разбросаны вещи, причём не только Камбербэтча, но и Джона, у двери стояли два огромных чемодана на колёсиках. Шерлок устремился к расстеленной постели и принялся рассматривать её, достав из кармана брюк верную лупу. На обеих подушках были вмятины, а также тёмные волоски вперемешку со светлыми. Похоже, оба действительно спали здесь прошлой ночью. И не только спали, о чём говорило пятно на простыне и использованный презерватив под кроватью. Шерлок наклонился и принюхался. Без сомнений, это была сперма. Неужели это было правдой?..

 

 

_Вчера в аэропорту Шарля де Голля._

 

Поскольку Бенедикт сказал водителю, что оплатит всю поездку по тарифу С*, если его быстро довезут в аэропорт, то такси прибыло на место даже раньше, чем туда добрался Ватсон, которого удалось перехватить на стоянке.

 

Джон почти не удивился, что Шерлок уже успел переодеться. «Снова притворяется Камбербэтчем, думает, ему это поможет. Ну уж нет, дважды я на это не куплюсь», - подумал он и буркнул приближающемуся к нему Бенедикту:

 

\- Чего тебе? Я же ясно сказал, что не желаю больше тебя видеть.

 

\- Вы ошибаетесь. Я разделяю ваше возмущение поступком мистера Холмса и преследовал вас с одной лишь целью – уговорить выступить свидетелем в суде.

 

\- Вы серьёзно? – вылупился на него Ватсон, ведь его бедная головушка с трудом осознала тот факт, что он снова разговаривает с Камбербэтчем. – Судиться с Шерлоком Холмсом бесполезно. Он расскажет на суде всю вашу подноготную и выйдет сухим из воды. А для того, чтобы узнать всё о ваших привычках и тайных пристрастиях ему будет достаточно просто взглянуть на вас. Так что судиться с этим человеком – абсолютно бесперспективное занятие.

 

\- Так вы его знаете? – удивился Бенедикт. – В таком случае, почему вы ничего не заподозрили?

 

\- Потому что считал его погибшим.

 

\- Тогда в суд действительно подавать не стоит, - задумчиво протянул Бенедикт, которому эта мысль уже и самому не нравилась. Зачем привлекать к этому инциденту внимание общественности? - Но не может же всё это ему так просто с рук сойти? Должен быть способ проучить его.

 

\- Мистер Камбербэтч, вы же хороший актёр. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы разыграть для Шерлока небольшой спектакль, если у вас, конечно есть время? – внезапно Джона осенила одна безумная идея.

 

\- У меня как раз сейчас небольшой отпуск, который я намеревался провести в Париже, но ради такого дела я могу изменить свои планы.

 

\- Приходилось ли вам раньше играть гея? – Джон надеялся не только отомстить Шерлоку, но и удовольствие получить.

 

\- Нет, но думаю, что смог бы. Рано или поздно каждому актёру доводится сыграть такую роль, и я не понимаю тех, кто отказывается от такой прекрасной возможности раскрыть себя в неожиданном образе. Другое дело, что досужие обыватели зачастую вешают на тебя ярлык, ошибочно отождествляя с сыгранным персонажем, но меня это не страшит.

 

\- Это значит, что вы согласны? Тогда вам придётся провести несколько дней у меня дома и притвориться моим любовником. Насколько я знаю Шерлока, он скоро ко мне примчится, так устроим же ему сюрприз.

 

\- Согласен. Это научит его, как играть с чувствами других людей. Куда мы направимся?

 

\- В Лондон.

 

\- Хорошо, я только позвоню в отель, чтобы мне прислали мои вещи и откажусь от номера.

 

 

Они ввалились в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, постаравшись наделать как можно больше шума, чтобы домовладелица заметила чемоданы Камбербэтча. Любопытная старушка не замедлила явиться из недр квартиры.

 

\- Миссис Хадсон, вы не против, что Бен будет теперь здесь жить? – спросил Джон.

 

\- Конечно, нет. Это просто замечательно, - Марта чуть не прослезилась от радости. – Давно пора, мальчики мои.

 

Они поднялись наверх и начали распаковывать вещи. Джон провёл Бенедикту краткую обзорную экскурсию по квартире. В ванной они сразу разложили бритвенные принадлежности, зубную щётку и повесили ещё один комплект полотенец. Затем они расположились на диване в гостиной. Джон вздохнул, приступая к самой трудной части:

 

\- Всё должно быть очень достоверно, иначе он сразу же нас расколет. Для этого мы должны потренироваться целоваться и ласкать друг друга, а ещё мы должны оставить в спальне улики, такие, как сперма.

 

\- А нельзя ли заменить её яичным белком? Пятна будут схожими..

 

\- Нельзя. У него нос, как у собаки. Почувствует. Ну что, начнём тренироваться? - сказал Ватсон и потянулся к Бнедикту. Вот уж не думал он, когда раскрылся обман Шерлока, что ему когда-нибудь доведётся целоваться с живым Камбербэтчем.

 

Сперва они лишь робко соприкоснулись губами, потом Бенедикт перехватил инициативу и углубил поцелуй. Целовался же он на съёмках с партнёршами, которые ему не нравились, однако со стороны это было незаметно. Вот и сейчас он относился к этому поцелую, как к части своей работы. В сущности, какая разница, женщина или мужчина будет его партнёром, он ведь профессионал и сумеет достоверно изобразить страсть. Для большей достоверности он обнял Ватсона и принялся ерошить его волосы, а тот забрался к нему под рубашку. Вскоре увлеклись и уже не играли оба. Через несколько минут им удалось отлепиться друг от друга.

 

\- По-моему неплохо, - сказал Бенедикт.

 

\- Ага, как-то так, - согласился, переводя дыхание, Джон. - После ужина нужно будет продолжить. А ночевать нам обоим придётся в шерлоковой спальне. Представляю себе его лицо, когда он увидит нас вместе… - ухмыльнулся Ватсон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В Париже и за его пределами применяются три тарифа: "А" (0,61 евро/км), "В" (1,03 евро./км) и "С" (1,22 евро/км). Тариф "А" действует в черте города и в ближайших пригородах с 7 до 19 ч. В будние дни, тариф "В" – в черте города с 19 ч. до 7 ч. утра, а также по воскресным и праздничным дням, а тариф "С" - при выезде за кольцевую дорогу ("периферик") и в пригородах (департаменты Верхняя Сена, Сен-Сен-Дени и Валь-де-Марн).


	7. Продолжение спектакля

Джон не считал изменой Шерлоку то, что они с Бенедиктом прошлой ночью чересчур увлеклись, лаская друг друга. Ведь он полтора года был уверен в том, что у них был роман. После того, как первая неловкость прошла, уступив место нарастающему возбуждению, то оказалось довольно легко представить, что это знакомое до последнего волоска тело принадлежит человеку, с которым он уже давно и довольно близко знаком. Правда, знакомые губы целовались немного иначе и изящные кисти поначалу были весьма деликатны, осторожно исследуя границы дозволенного. Оказалось, что эти границы были довольно расплывчатыми. И вскоре прикосновения губ Бенедикта стали намного смелее и настойчивее. Ватсон с энтузиазмом отвечал ему, посасывая его нижнюю губу. Пухлые губы цвета недоспевшей малины были мягкими и тёплыми. Руки торопливо расправлялись с застёжками, выпутывая из плена одежды разгорячённые тела. Язык Джона уже вовсю куролесил во рту Бенедикта. Прикосновения рук становились всё более дерзкими. Дыхание сбивалось, ведь обоих накрыло горячей волной желания… Джон плавился от удовольствия, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь в паху, накрытом рукой Бенедикта. Камбербэтч опрокинул его на кровать и шепнул:

\- У тебя есть?..

\- Презервативы и смазка в тумбочке рядом с кроватью. - Это были стратегические запасы на случай редких визитов на Бейкер-стрит Шерлока, выдававшего себя за его кумира.

Актёр выдавил немного геля на свои пальцы и спросил:

\- Не возражаешь?

Джон кивнул и вскоре почувствовал, как в него осторожно и в то же время настойчиво ввинчиваются скользкие от геля пальцы Бенедикта, а губы впиваются властным собственническим поцелуем в его рот.

\- Ты всегда настолько основательно готовишься к роли? - удивлённо спросил Ватсон во время небольшой передышки, с трудом переводя дыхание после серии головокружительных поцелуев. - Не знаю, как Шерлок, но я уже поверил, что ты хочешь меня.

\- Так и есть. Если я сам не буду верить в то, что делаю, то как тогда в это смогут поверить зрители?

\- Но я думал, что ты - натурал, - растерянно сказал Джон.

\- Как ты думаешь, чем занимаются взрослеющие мальчики в закрытых школах, где их общение с противоположным полом сведено к минимуму? Экспериментируют друг с другом. При этом никто не считает себя геем, - Бенедикт задел чувствительную точку, и в последующие 10 минут Джону было уже не до разговоров. 

Он стонал и извивался, изнемогая от этих неспешных дразнящих движений внутри и умоляя поскорее взять его. Тот миг, когда Бенедикт, перевернув его на живот, вошёл в него, был одним из счастливейших в его жизни. Ещё бы! Э то ж была сбыча мёчт по полной программе…

 

Джон понял, что поступил жестоко по отношению к Шерлоку лишь тогда, когда увидел, с каким лицом тот вышел из своей спальни. «Ну и поделом ему, - решил он, - сам виноват. Слишком заигрался, заставив меня сначала поверить в свою смерть, а потом - в то, что я мог понравиться такой звезде, как Камбербэтч. Накося, выкуси, актёр погорелого театра, Бенедикт действительно обратил на меня внимание, причём не без твоего содействия!»

Находясь в спальне Шерлок слышал, как зазвонил мобильный актёра, и тот крайне недовольным тоном ответил:

\- Да. Но мы же договаривались! Имейте совесть, я и так вкалываю, как лошадь. Да мне плевать, что у вас там цветёт! У меня законный отпуск, так что до конца недели не ждите!

«Так, так, Камбербэтч до конца недели не явится на съёмки, - подумал Шерлок, - а значит, я получаю прекрасную возможность убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев». Шерлок скорчил скорбную мину и открыл дверь.

\- Если мне не до конца здесь рады, то я, пожалуй, пойду, - сказал он, выходя из спальни, и направился к двери.

\- Наконец-то дошло, - буркнул Джон и уткнулся носом в шею Бенедикта. - На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок уходил, тогда ведь им больше не нужно будет играть влюблённую парочку, и Камбербэтч отправится по своим делам, лишь изредка вспоминая об этом забавном происшествии.

После того, как стихли шаги и жалобно скрипнула входная дверь, Джон с сожалением сказал:

\- Твоя миссия выполнена, Шерлок поверил, и теперь ты можешь уйти. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня срывались съёмки.

\- А что если я не хочу уходить? - улыбнулся Бенедикт. - Мне всё равно нужно немного отдохнуть, иначе я скоро свихнусь. С раннего утра натурные съёмки, потом, когда все отправляются отдыхать, я сажусь в машину и еду в театр, повторяя по дороге свою роль. После спектакля водитель снова везёт меня за город, и только тогда я имею возможность немного поспать в дороге. Прибыв в гостиницу, я успеваю лишь принять душ, перекусить и прочесть сценарий, разучивая свой текст, после чего снова ни свет, ни заря отправляюсь на съёмочную площадку, чтобы меня успели одеть и загримировать. И так изо дня в день. Я с большим трудом договорился с директором театра, чтобы на время небольшого перерыва в съёмках спектакли с моим участием заменили другими, и я получил хотя бы недельную передышку. Как вдруг самодуру режиссёру приспичило снимать батальную сцену с моим участием в поле с цветущими лютиками, а они, видите ли, скоро отцветут. 

\- Если тебе нужно отдохнуть, тогда, конечно, оставайся, ведь на самом деле я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - признался Ватсон.

\- Джон, а с кем это ты разговариваешь? - в дверях возникла вездесущая миссис Хадсон, которой было ужасно интересно, почему Бен так быстро ушёл и выглядел при этом, словно пыльным мешком по голове стукнутый. Она растерянно посмотрела на Бенедикта. - Кажется я сошла с ума. Я же только что видела, как ты вышел из дома.

\- Миссис Хадсон, вы абсолютно адекватны, - поспешил уверить её Джон, на всякий случай вскакивая с дивана (кто знает, как она среагирует на новость). - Это был Шерлок.

\- Шерлок… вот стервец!.. Значит, в жёлтый дом мне пока что рановато. Небось расстроился, увидев, как вы тут кувыркаетесь, - Джон зря беспокоился. На этот раз старушка не спешила хвататься за сердце или падать в обморок. - Эх, вы… Вы с Шерлоком были такой парой, зачем же вы всё испортили? - С укоризной сказала пожилая женщина, и от этих слов Ватсону стало стыдно, несмотря на то, что парой они не никогда не были. Теперь его начали мучить угрызения совести за то, что он так жестоко поступил с консультирующим засранцем.

 

Уже через три дня Бенедикту стало нестерпимо скучно от вынужденного безделья, а через пять - ещё недавно столь желанный отдых полез ему из ушей. Ещё бы… Из-за опасений попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, он вынужден был просидеть всё это время в четырёх стенах, лишь изредка вылезая из постели. Он уже отлежал себе все бока. От чтения у него болели глаза, а голова чуть не опухла от тупых передач по телевизору, которые он смотрел в ожидании возвращения Ватсона из больницы. Странно, что он так быстро успел привязаться к этому невысокому улыбчивому мужчине, умевшему найти нужные слова, когда Бену хотелось поговорить и становившемуся незаметным, когда на него нападала хандра и хотелось побыть одному. Вот только Джон всё чаще становился печальным и задумчивым. Он был рядом, но Бенедикт подозревал, что его преданный фанат думает сейчас не о нём, а о своём друге, поступившим с ним далеко не лучшим образом.

Сегодня у Ватсона был выходной, и он, тихонько насвистывая, хлопотал на кухне, а Камбербэтч валялся на диване с его ноутбуком на пузе и просматривал новости в интернете. Он часто читал, что о нём пишут в сети. Держал руку на пульсе, так сказать. Хвалебные статьи, а их было большинство, тешили его эго и подпитывали энергией, а редкие, но крайне язвительные, нападки критиков порой всерьёз злили, но эта злость в конечном итоге побуждала его играть крайне необычные для себя роли, да так, чтобы доказать, насколько они были неправы. Иногда о нём писали нечто столь нелепое и далёкое от истины, что можно было лишь от души посмеяться. 

Вот и на этот раз Бенедикт забил в поисковик своё имя, и увидел неожиданную новость о возобновлении съёмок «Пустой короны» и несколько своих фотографий в рыцарских латах и короне, надетой поверх шлема. Что за чертовщина?! Он ведь ещё не в маразме и прекрасно помнит, что в этих сценах пока не снимался. Неужели этот чёртов Шерлок Холмс снова взялся за своё? Да неужто никто не заметил подмены? Апатии и усталости как не бывало. Бенедикт вскочил и забегал по квартире, одеваясь и собирая вещи. Когда Джон выглянул из кухни, чтобы позвать Бенедикта к столу, тот был уже полностью одет, и его чемоданы стояли у двери.

\- Что происходит? - удивился Ватсон.

\- Полюбуйся, - Камбербэтч схватил его за рукав и подтащил к столу, на котором стоял ноутбук. - На этот раз твой друг зашёл чересчур далеко, - сказал он, указывая на статью и фотографии Шерлока в рыцарских латах. На одном из снимков Шерлок курил, на другом - корчил рожи кому-то из присутствующих. - Ну всё, отпуск закончился, я еду разбираться с этим самозванцем. Вызовешь мне такси?

\- Конечно, только давай сначала позавтракаем. Не пропадать же добру, да и кто знает, когда тебе снова представится шанс нормально поесть, - Джон прекрасно знал, что способен натворить рассерженный человек на голодный желудок, поэтому стремился накормить Бенедикта перед отъездом. И самому перекусить не помешает.

\- Может быть, мне стоит поехать с тобой? – спросил он после того, как Камбербэтч торопливо сжевал яичницу с беконом и чуть не обжёгся горячим кофе. - Вместе и отца бить лучше.

\- Спасибо за предложение, но я думаю, до этого дело не дойдёт, - Бенедикт отставил недопитый кофе и поднялся со стула. Всё равно сейчас он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, что ещё успел натворить от его имени Шерлок, и не ощущал вкуса еды и аромата напитка.

Ватсон вызвал такси и помог снести чемоданы Бенедикта вниз. Они обнялись на прощание у двери, не подозревая, какой сюрприз ожидает их снаружи - улица оказалась запружена журналистами и фотографами. Засверкали вспышки фотокамер. Сразу несколько ретивых идиотов бросились к Бенедикту, тыча ему в лицо микрофоны с логотипами ведущих телеканалов страны. Посыпался град крайне бестактных вопросов:

\- Мистер Камбербэтч, когда состоится премьера фильма «Пустая корона: Война роз»? Мистер Камбербэтч, и давно вы предпочитаете мужчин? Как вам удавалось так долго скрывать свою связь с мистером Фрименом? Что думают по этому поводу ваши родители?

Не отвечая на явные провокации, Бенедикт уселся в такси, сделав Джону знак присоединиться к нему.

\- Лучше тебе сейчас уехать отсюда, ведь они всё равно тебя в покое не оставят, - сказал он, когда автомобиль тронулся.

\- Что ты собираешься делать с этими инсинуациями? - поинтересовался Ватсон. - Насколько я понимаю, тебе не нужна такая реклама, - после той грязи, которую вылила на Шерлока охотница до скандальных разоблачений Китти Райли, он недолюбливал журналистов и сочувствовал своему любимому актёру, оказавшемуся в сходной ситуации. Однако он не представлял, как теперь можно помочь ему выкрутиться из этого неловкого положения, в которое тот попал отчасти и по его вине.

\- Я скажу, чего я делать не буду: выступать с опровержениями. Ведь это только подольёт масла в огонь, привлекая ещё больше внимания к скандалу, и уверит всех в правдивости сплетен, - ответил Камбербэтч, уже получивший некоторое понятие о том, как следует вести себя с папарацци. - Игнорировать их - это единственное разумное решение.

\- Тебе не кажется странным, что все они появились у моего дома как раз тогда, когда мы собрались выйти из него? - у Джона зародились подозрения, что к этому мог быть причастен Шерлок. - Возможно, человек, натравивший на нас папарацци, сейчас снова играет тебя…

\- …играющего Ричарда III. Интересно, он сам ещё не запутался? Фримен, Фримен… - пробормотал Камбербэтч. - Кажется, я где-то уже слышал эту фамилию. 

\- Он снимался в фильме «Автостопом по галактике», - напомнил Джон. - Я толком его не запомнил, потому что у него крайне невыразительное лицо. По-моему, я намного симпатичнее.

\- Вспомнил! - встрепенулся Бенедикт. - Он снимался в главной роли в том детском фильме, где я озвучивал дракона, но мы не пересекались, потому что он снимался на натуре в Новой Зеландии, а я работал только в павильоне. Это было довольно забавно: я рычал свой текст и ползал на фоне зелёного экрана, облепленный датчиками движения, изображая гигантскую рептилию, - едва актёр немного отошёл от встречи с журналюгами, как зазвонил телефон, и он вынужден был ответить, потому что звонила его мать. 

\- Бен, мы только что видели тебя в новостях. Это правда, что ты встречаешься с мужчиной? – ему достаточно было услышать её голос, чтобы понять, что она почти плачет.

\- Ты поверишь, даже если в новостях расскажут, что я - инопланетянин?! Мама, учись фильтровать информацию, которую вываливают на головы обывателей любители покопаться в чужом грязном белье, чтобы сделать себе имя, раздувая скандал. Просто ни с кем не обсуждай это, и всё. Через несколько дней эта тема наскучит, журналисты раскопают новую сенсацию, и все об этом забудут. Не переживай. Всё будет хорошо. Извини, я тороплюсь на съёмки. Целую. Пока, - он нажал «отбой». Вот теперь Бенедикт был по-настоящему зол на Шерлока, устроившего этот спектакль. - Боюсь, что Шерлоку сегодня не поздоровится. Чёрт с ней, с моей репутацией… Но расстраивать маму я не позволю никому!


	8. Разговоры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Доминик Кук – режиссёр второго сезона телесериала «Пустая корона»

Бенедикт оставил Джона в небольшом уютном пабе напротив отеля, а сам отправился поговорить с «этим самозванцем». Странно, но теперь Джон беспокоился, не слишком ли круто обойдётся Бенедикт с Шерлоком. Сейчас он чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что придумал эту месть и спровоцировал Холмса на ответные действия, которые тот организовал с присущим ему размахом. Нет, Джон не простил друга, однако хотел понять, что подвигло его на этот грандиозный обман. 

Похоже, местное население уже привыкло к присутствию членов съёмочной группы, и не проявляло повышенного интереса к чужакам. Потягивая пиво, Ватсон смотрел по сторонам, почти не обращая внимания на монотонное бормотание огромного телевизора, висящего на одной из стен помещения до тех пор, пока на экране не возник Мартин Фримен. Не в меру оголенная ведущая одного из популярных развлекательных каналов попросила его прокомментировать сообщение о том, что его застали в одной постели с Бенедиктом Камбербэтчем. Одетый в шикарный костюм актёр не растерялся и, мило улыбаясь, пошутил:

\- Какого только хлама не найдёшь в постели Камбербэтча…

Джон восхитился подобным самообладанием и отметил, что сейчас Фримен выглядит намного симпатичнее, чем в комедийно-фантастическом фильме, в котором он того видел. Пожалуй, у него стоило поучиться, как обращать в шутку чьи-то измышления, вместо того, чтобы гневаться, отрицая их.

 

Служащий на ресепшене недоуменно посмотрел на Камбербэтча и спросил:

\- Вы что, в окно выскочили?

\- Именно, - согласился с его предположением Бенедикт, понявший, что Шерлок недавно поднялся в номер. - Тренируюсь для трюковых съёмок. Режиссёр хочет, чтобы в одной из сцен я выпрыгнул из окна и приземлился на коня.

\- А-а, тогда понятно… - протянул парень. - А чемоданы тоже из окна выбросили?

\- Нет, мне доставили их из Лондона. Кажется, я забыл в номере ключ, а дверь заперта. Не будете ли вы столь любезны выдать мне дубликат? - Бенедикт не собирался стучать в дверь. Мало ли, вдруг Шерлок не станет ему открывать?

\- Конечно, - менеджер протянул ему запасной ключ и поинтересовался: - Вы не ушиблись при приземлении?

\- Нет, всё в порядке, - ответил Бенедикт и направился в свой номер.

Отперев замок, он обнаружил поджидавшего его Шерлока, который сидел в кресле, сложив ладони домиком и, не мигая, смотрел на дверь.

\- Ответь мне: зачем? - спросил его Камбербэтч, увидев олимпийское спокойствие на лице своего двойника.

\- Я уже давно люблю Джона, а он без ума от тебя, вот я и провернул эту аферу, чтобы добиться от него взаимности, - признался Шерлок.

\- А не проще ли было бы не обманывать друга, а рассказать ему о своих чувствах?

\- Не проще. Он, как и большинство людей, считает меня бессердечным, бесчувственным. Для него я - всего лишь сосед, а все намёки окружающих на то, что мы пара, он с яростью отметал, утверждая, что он не гей. Однако при этом смотрел на твои фото, как кот на сметану. А ведь до того, как увлечься тобой, он с тем же выражением лица смотрел на меня. Он всё время был рядом, заботился обо мне, помогал в расследованиях. Я привык считать его своим. Вот меня и заела ревность, когда он увлёкся тобой, - сейчас Шерлок предпочёл быть откровенным, понимая, что актёр сразу раскусит его игру.

\- Как у вас всё запутано… А зачем ты натравил на меня журналистов и поставил под угрозу мою репутацию? - Бенедикт с удивлением понял, что уже не сердится на своего двойника, а сочувствует ему.

\- Я хочу вернуть Джона. Когда я закончу, ты ещё поблагодаришь меня за бесплатную рекламную компанию твоей персоны. 

\- И как ты собираешься это сделать? - обалдел от такой самоуверенности Камбербэтч.

\- Если ты уговоришь его встретиться и выслушать меня, то завтра я соберу журналистов, и мы сообщим им такие новости, которые полностью очистят тебя от сегодняшних обвинений.

\- «Мы»? - удивился Бенедикт.

\- Именно. У меня есть план. Я знаю, что Джон не смог усидеть дома и приехал с тобой. Так что самое время позвонить ему и попросить зайти в твой номер. Он тоже будет участвовать в завтрашнем шоу, - Шерлок достаточно хорошо изучил характер Ватсона, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не откажется помочь Камбербэтчу, а значит, будет вынужден подыграть ему.

\- Ты не учёл одного: я тоже влюблён в Джона и не намерен отказываться от него, - осадил его Бенедикт. – Тем более в пользу такого прохвоста.

\- В таком случае ты, как сторонник честности в отношениях, должен предоставить ему возможность узнать правду и сделать сознательный выбор, - этой фразой Шерлоку удалось задеть гордость Бенедикта, и тот после секундного колебания позвонил Ватсону.

\- Джон, зайди, пожалуйста, в номер 206. Нужно поговорить, - сказал он. - Надеюсь, ты не запорол сцены, в которых успел сняться, - бросил он потом Шерлоку.

\- Я тебя умоляю… - закатил глаза Шерлок. - Нужно было всего лишь с величественным видом проехаться на коне и сказать несколько фраз. С этим справился бы даже дебил. Кстати, завтра я тоже намерен сниматься вместо тебя. Дело в том, что на съёмочной площадке будет присутствовать некто особенный, чьё воображение я хотел бы поразить.

Бенедикт простодушно решил, что Джон Ватсон и есть этот «некто особенный», не подозревая о сложной многоходовой комбинации детектива, который преследовал не только личные цели, выдавая себя за него.

Через пару минут Ватсон вошёл в номер и поначалу даже немного растерялся. Двойники выглядели настолько похожими, что он не сразу смог понять, кто из них Шерлок, а кто Бенедикт. Так, на Бенедикте, когда они выходили из дома, была надета чёрная кожаная куртка. Значит, тот, кто сидел сейчас в кресле, был Холмсом. Непривычно было видеть его в растянутой серой толстовке.

\- Джон, я виноват перед тобой, - начал Шерлок. - Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь меня простить.

\- Ты понимаешь, насколько это было жестоко?! Я почти два года считал тебя мёртвым?! А ты всё это время смеялся надо мной… Знаешь, как это называется? Подлость! - Джон не сдержался и высказал всё, что накипело.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я сделал это лишь для того, чтобы морочить тебе голову, то ошибаешься. Чтобы спасти от пуль снайперов тебя и других близких мне людей, пришлось сделать так, чтобы всё считали меня мёртвым. Таково было условие Джима: я должен был прыгнуть с крыши. Чтобы я не вынудил его изменить приказ и не избежал уготованной мне участи, он пустил себе пулю в голову. Он был настолько убедителен, что ему удалось одурачить даже меня. Тем более, что времени у меня было в обрез. Хорошо, что я смог предусмотреть в числе прочих и этот вариант развития событий на крыше и заранее подготовиться к нему. Оказалось, что подготовился не я один. Мориарти мастерски разыграл свою смерть. Вероятно, в бытность свою Ричардом Бруком, он свёл знакомство с пиротехником одной из киностудий и тот помог ему провернуть этот трюк. Во время холостого выстрела пистолета, который Джим направил себе в рот, сработал пистон, разрывая спрятанный под его волосами мешочек с бутафорской кровью, которая разлилась, когда этот паяц рухнул на крышу с остановившимся взглядом, прикидываясь мёртвым.

\- Допустим, тебе удалось объяснить, зачем ты заставил всех поверить в то, что упал с крыши. Но почему ты не признался мне, что жив? Зачем притворялся другим человеком, встречаясь со мной? - Джон всё так же злился, потому что Шерлок, как всегда, умудрялся перекрутить всё так, чтобы он почувствовал себя виноватым. На стороне Холмса всегда была безупречная логика, позволявшая обосновать что угодно, тогда как он сам снова поддался эмоциям.

\- Неужели ты так и не понял? - усмехнулся Шерлок. - Джон, ты снова смотришь, но не видишь, хотя это очевидно.

\- Может, для тебя и очевидно, а для меня, идиота, нет, - ох уж это его консультирующее высокомерие, порой оно способно было выбесить даже спокойного Джона.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Шерлок, и эти слова на несколько мгновений выбили почву из-под ног Джона.

\- Не верю. Это не любовь, а замешанный на эгоизме собственнический инстинкт, - покачал головой Ватсон. - Это признание не вернёт тебе утраченного доверия.

\- Понимаю, поэтому и не прошу тебя сейчас о доверии, - в противовес кипятившемуся Джону Шерлок говорил по-прежнему спокойно и уверенно. - Завтра сюда должен приехать Эндрю Скотт. Доминик Кук* хочет переснять несколько эпизодов с его участием. Тебе никого не напоминает фото этого актёра? - Шерлок протянул Джону свой смартфон.

\- Вот чёрт! - воскликнул Ватсон, узрев знакомую кареглазую физиономию. - Похоже, Джим Мориарти снова сменил имя. Значит, ты здесь из-за него, а не для того, чтобы насолить Бенедикту, - прозрел он. - Зачем тогда ты натравил на нас журналистов? Не слишком красивый поступок - так подвести его под монастырь…

\- Должен же я был как-то вытащить его из твоей койки, - что бы Шерлок сейчас не говорил, но основным мотивом его были ревность и желание взять реванш, - и заодно привлечь внимание прессы. Но я всё исправлю, если ты согласишься мне помочь. Завтра мы все предстанем перед журналистской братией под своими настоящими именами и ты подтвердишь, что встречался со мной. 

\- Ну ты и наглец! - возмутился Ватсон, предчувствуя, что снова попадает в хитро расставленные сети Шерлока. – Я думал, ты попросишь меня помочь тебе с Мориарти.

\- Джон, - включился наконец в разговор Камбербэтч, - ты же не откажешься выручить меня?

\- Я сделаю это для тебя, а не потому что так хочет он, - кивнул ему Ватсон.

\- Отлично, тогда я посвящу вас в детали, - просиял Шерлок. Сейчас ему было достаточно того, что Джон согласился с ним сотрудничать. - Располагайтесь поудобнее. Вам придётся заночевать здесь, ведь свободных номеров в отеле больше нет, - детектив сделал широкий жест, изображая гостеприимного хозяина.

\- Вот только это мой номер и в нём всего одна кровать, поэтому её займу я, диван в гостиной достанется Джону, а тебе придётся вести половую жизнь, - распорядился Бенедикт, решивший поставить зарвавшегося нахала на место.


	9. Шоу

Джон Ватсон провёл разнообразную ночь. Он беспрерывно вертелся, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Странно, в армии он мог моментально уснуть в любой обстановке, даже в окружении гомонящих однополчан при свете солнца на каменистой почве, положив под голову вещмешок, моментально вырубался, словно срабатывал невидимый переключатель, дающий организму необходимый отдых, а сейчас в уютном номере отеля он мучился от бессонницы. И дело было не в том, что подушка была крайне неудобной и диванные пружины впивались в спину. Мысли роились в его голове, как мошки вокруг лампы, не давая уснуть. Джон анализировал поступки Шерлока и свою реакцию на них, понимая, что и сам повёл себя по отношению к нему далеко не лучшим образом. Блестящая затея отомстить другу за обман привела к тому, что он, не нашёл ничего лучшего, кроме как бросился в объятия Бенедикта, словно отчаявшаяся домохозяйка, у которой пошёл налево законный муж. А был ли Камбербэтч, беспокоившийся прежде всего о своей карьере и репутации, лучше Шерлока? Ситуация, в которой они оказались, была довольно странной. Да, Шерлок был жесток и эгоистичен. Так ведь он всегда был таким и не пытался этого скрывать. Новостью для Ватсона стало другое – признание Шерлока в любви. Вот это как раз и не укладывалось в его голове. Полный идиотизм – молчать об этом столько времени, а потом вывалить на голову в самый неподходящий момент… Только Ватсон более-менее успокоился и увошкался, как к дивану подошёл Шерлок и стал умащиваться ему под бок.

\- Это что ещё такое?! – пнул его ногой Джон. – Куда лезешь?!

\- На полу так холодно и неудобно.

\- Неудобно спать на потолке, - буркнул Ватсон. - Даже и не думай, что я тебя пригрею. Иди нафиг, Шерлок, или в кровать к Бенедикту.

Отлежавший себе все бока костлявый детектив уныло поплёлся в указанном направлении. Слыша шорохи и бормотание из соседней комнаты, Джон снова заворочался. Чёрт, он ведь сам послал туда Шерлока, а теперь чувствует что-то похожее на ревность. Как глупо. Ватсон в очередной раз взбил жиденькую подушку, поудобнее улёгся и начал считать барашков. На пятой сотне к нему снова припёрлось долговязое недоразумение.

\- Шерлок, я же тебе уже говорил, что со мной ты спать не будешь, отвали! – прошипел он, отталкивая тянущиеся к нему ручечки.

\- Вообще-то я – Бенедикт, которого твой друг Шерлок, как кукушонок, вытолкнул из кровати.

\- Нашёл дурака, так я тебе и поверил… - Джон решил не сдаваться, кто бы к нему ни явился. Ишь, повадились тут шастать по ночам… Сами не спят и другим не дают.

\- По-моему у тебя паранойя, - обиделся некто кудрявый.

\- Может быть. Знаешь что, ложись на диван, а мы с моей паранойей прекрасно выспимся и на полу, - Ватсон вскочил, понимая, что иначе его не оставят в покое.

А покой был ему сейчас необходим, чтобы спокойно всё обдумать. Потому что он запутался. В голове царил сумбур. Однако сосредоточенное обдумывание ситуации нисколько не проясняло, как ему быть дальше. Джон уже не злился на Шерлока, но и простить его пока не мог. Всё равно он сегодня не уснёт, пока не примет решение, так какая разница, где маяться от бессонницы, на диване или на полу? К счастью, никто больше не совершал поползновений к его новому спальному месту, так что примерно через час, решив, что подумает завтра на свежую голову, как ему вести себя с двойниками, к каждому из которых он испытывал определённые чувства, Джон забылся в тревожном полусне.

Такое впечатление, что только на минутку закрыл глаза, а уже утро. Радостный, как птичка по весне, Шерлок шастал по номеру и переругивался с Бенедиктом. Это дружеское бурчание и разбудило отставного военного врача, способного дрыхнуть без задних ног даже под артобстрелом (если, конечно в это время не нужно было штопать раненых). Когда Джон соскрёб себя с пола, чувствуя боль в пояснице от неудобной позы и разминая затёкшую шею, и пополз в ванную, оказалось, что двойники использовали всю горячую воду из бойлера. Так что Ватсону пришлось мыться по-походному быстро. Когда он, изрядно промёрзший, зато окончательно проснувшийся, вылез из душа, оказалось, что Шерлок уже смылся на съёмки. Их выход с Бенедиктом планировался несколько позже, поэтому они заказали в номер континентальный завтрак и принялись методично его уничтожать.

 

Замануха удалась – повсюду из кустов торчали объективы фотокамер и любопытные уши журналистов. Шерлока нафотографировали вволю ещё по дороге до места съёмок. Теперь настало время переодеться из современной одежды в тяжёлые и громоздкие латы, натиравшие в самых неожиданных местах. Шерлок уже был полностью экипирован и загримирован, когда появился Эндрю Скотт. На всякий случай стоило убедиться, что это был именно Мориарти, а не похожий на него актёр. Шерлок вышел на свет божий и закурил, позволяя вновь себя фотографировать. Остывший за ночь металлический панцирь, неприятно холодивший тело, несмотря на надетый под него трикотажный шерстяной костюм, стремительно нагревался на ярком апрельском солнце. Мало того, что в этих латах было тяжело двигаться, так ещё ты в них всё время либо мёрз, либо потел, а в переменчивую весеннюю погоду большей частью и то, и другое одновременно. Шерлок вернулся в костюмерную палатку под предлогом того, что нужно снова попудрить вспотевшее лицо, дабы оно не бликовало как раз тогда, когда Эндрю нарядили в королевскую мантию и надели ему на голову корону. Шерлок подошёл к нему и негромко сказал:

\- Что, мания величия одолела, снова захотелось покрасоваться в короне, как тогда в Вестминстере? Да, театр столько же потерял в твоём лице, сколько преступный мир приобрёл…

По тому, какой яростью вспыхнули в ответ карие глаза, Шерлок понял, что он не ошибся. Перед ним был действительно Мориарти.

\- Вы что-то путаете, я не снимался в Вестминстере, - холодно бросил Джим, продолжая испепелять Шерлока взглядом.

\- Быть может, - согласился детектив и обворожительно улыбнулся.

Девушка-гримёр, одетая в тёплую куртку (это ж только актёры вынуждены мёрзнуть в холода и париться в жару, надевая то, что положено сценарием, а не климатом), быстро подправила грим на блестевшем от пота лбу Шерлока, и он покинул палатку. Сегодня снимали сцену заключительного сражения за область Босворт, поэтому на съёмочной площадке толпилось много народа. Здесь были актёры, ассистенты режиссёра, осветители, операторы, множество статистов и, конечно же, журналисты с фотокамерами наперевес. Как ни кипятился режиссёр, требуя от последних покинуть место съёмки, единственное, чего он смог добиться, - это чтобы они не заходили за заградительную линию, роль которой выполняла жёлтая лента, подобная полицейской. 

Сцена сражения была несколько раз отрепетирована вчера, поэтому сразу приступили к съёмкам. По команде режиссёра «Мотор!» начались съёмки грандиозной сцены, в которой было задействовано больше сотни человек. Вскоре смешались в кучу кони, люди. Однако эта кажущаяся неразбериха на самом деле была тщательно продумана. Шерлок скакал впереди своего войска на лихом коне, как и всадник, закованном в броню, и размахивал длинным мечом. Его окружили неприятельские пехотинцы в красно-синих мундирах. Отбиваясь мечом от нападавшего спереди, Шерлок не заметил, что делал тот, который был у него за спиной. А зря, потому что Джим, подменивший вчерашнего статиста, отошёл от своей роли. Мориарти, чьё лицо было скрыто шлемом, дунул в трубочку, зажатую в зубах, и дротик с нервно-паралитическим ядом вонзился в круп коня. Сперва Шерлок не обратил внимания на то, что его чёрный красавец пару раз споткнулся. Он понял, что дело неладно лишь тогда, когда конь начал заваливаться на бок. Шерлок натянул поводья, чтобы удержаться в седле, вместо того, чтобы постараться высвободить ноги из стремян. Поэтому оказался на земле, придавленный тушкой коня. Шерлок чуть не взвыл от боли в ноге. 

\- Бен, что ты творишь?! Рано! – заорал в мегафон режиссёр.

За ограждение с криком: «Пропустите меня, я – врач» прорвался доктор Ватсон и устремился к Шерлоку.

\- Что вы стоите, как истуканы? Помогите оттащить от него коня, - набросился он на статистов и оператора.

\- Джон, потом, сначала лови Мориарти, - остановил его Холмс.

После секундного колебания Ватсон послушался его и припустил за улепётывавшим во все лопатки Джимом. Оказалось, что в кустах прятались не только репортёры, но и инспектор Лестрейд, вызванный сюда Шерлоком ещё вчера вечером. Он-то и помог Ватсону поймать беглеца. Пока Грег защёлкивал браслеты наручников на запястьях Джима и зачитывал его права, Джон снова подбежал к Шерлоку, от которого уже оттащили коня.

\- Стоп! – скомандовал режиссёр, наконец-то понявший, что это не ошибка актёра, а несчастный случай. Если ведущий актёр получил травму, это значит, что придётся приостановить съёмки, что приведёт к непредвиденным затратам, а они и так уже чуть ли не в полтора раза превысили бюджет.

\- Где болит? - ощупывая ногу Шерлока, спросил Джон.

Вслед за Джоном кордон прорвали и папарацци, стремящиеся получить сенсационные кадры. Окружив поверженного кумира, они принялись его фотографировать. Вдруг гомон затих и поражённая толпа расступилась перед направлявшимся к Шерлоку Бенедиктом. Всё пошло не по заранее намеченному плану, но грех было не воспользоваться представившимся случаем.

\- Господа, позвольте представить вам моего дублёра Шерлока Холмса и его бойфренда доктора Ватсона, - громогласно возвестил он, когда взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены на него. – Мистер Холмс здесь не только для того, чтобы подменить меня в опасных сценах, но и для того, чтобы задержать опасного преступника, - Бенедикт склонился, чтобы пожать руку Шерлоку, и тот подмигнул ему. – Не правда ли, он – душка?

Толпа отмерла и снова загалдела:

\- Невероятно. Какое сходство! И этот Ватсон, он так похож на Фримена…

\- Мистер Камбербэтч, как вы познакомились со своим двойником?

\- Люди, имейте совесть, у Шерлока перелом, вызовите скорую, - прервал импровизированную пресс-конференцию Джон.

\- Уже вызвали, - ответил Доминик Кук, понявший, что дело пахнет керосином.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.spletnik.ru/img/2014/10/marina/20141014-bene-03.jpg  
> http://www.spletnik.ru/img/2014/10/marina/20141014-bene-06.jpg  
> http://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/11/117/289/117289694_cumberbatchout15oct1405.jpg


	10. Хромоножка

У Шерлока оказалась крайне редкая травма - перелом надколенника, из-за чего травмированное колено пришлось оперировать. Холмс, сделавший выбор в пользу эпидуральной анестезии, с интересом наблюдал за действиями хирургов. С края коленной чашечки сделали надрез в форме полумесяца, совмещённые части кости, предварительно просверлив в них отверстия, сшили лавсановой нитью (врачи лишь недавно отказались от скручивания обломков болтами, которые после сращивания костей приходилось извлекать во время повторной операции). После этого хирурги наложили шов, а поверх него - ватно-марлевую повязку и зафиксировали ногу пациента от середины икры до паха тутором*. Вколов Шерлоку лошадиную дозу антибиотиков, его доставили в палату, где он вскоре уснул из-за поднимающейся температуры.

Проснувшись, Шерлок почувствовал, что простыня под ним мокрая. Эпидуральная анестезия, отключившая болевые ощущения в нижней части тела сыграла с ним злую шутку - он не почувствовал позывов к мочеиспусканию и описался во сне, как маленький ребёнок. Самым позорным было то, что рядом сидел Джон, который заметил кислую мину Шерлока. Он потрогал горячий лоб, поцокал языком и протянул Холмсу бутылку с водой. Это было бы смешно, если б не было так грустно. Шерлок выпил несколько глотков и, вернув бутылку, попросил:

\- Позови, пожалуйста, медсестру.

\- Нужно обезболивающее? - предположил Джон.

\- Нет, кое-что другое, - замялся Шерлок.

\- Что? - не отставал от него Ватсон.

\- Мне нужно сменить постель, - сквозь зубы сказал Холмс, чтобы отделаться от дальнейших вопросов. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон видел его таким жалким и беспомощным, и надеялся, что после столь прямолинейного ответа тот отстанет. Но он ошибся. Джон потрогал его постель и засуетился - сгонял за чистыми простынями, стянул с ворчащего Шерлока мокрые трусы и принялся обтирать его мокрым полотенцем. 

\- Прости, что тебе приходится со мной возиться, - сказал вдруг Холмс, когда Ватсон переодел его и перетащил на соседнюю кровать, застеленную свежим комплектом белья.

\- Не говори ерунду. Разве я мог тебя бросить? - удивился Джон. - Кроме того, я - врач и успел на всякое насмотреться. Я же в военном госпитале работал и там мне приходилось отнюдь не цветочки нюхать.

Раздался звонок, и Шерлок потянулся к тумбочке, на которой лежал его мобильный. Он злился на непривычную слабость и не пытался ею пользоваться, чтобы извлечь выгоду из своего положения. Джон, поначалу хотевший подать Холмсу телефон, перехватил его взгляд и не стал этого делать. У Шерлока были длинные руки, и ему удалось схватить мобильный, правда, при этом едва не уронив его на пол.

\- Ну и шумиху ты поднял вокруг своей персоны, ни умереть, ни воскреснуть без свидетелей не можешь, - раздался из динамика ехидный голос старшего брата.

\- Разве это кому-то мешает? Майкрофт, что там у тебя стряслось, что ты мне поболеть спокойно не даёшь?

\- Ничего такого, болей в своё удовольствие, просто после просмотра свежей прессы захотел поздравить тебя. Передавай привет и мои поздравления доктору Ватсону, - сказал Майкрофт и прервал разговор. Шерлок представил себе физиономию брата и улыбнулся. Улыбка получилась несколько натянутой из-за усиливающейся боли в колене.

\- Джон, действие анестезии закончилось, попроси медсестру вколоть мне обезболивающее и иди домой, - сказал он Джону.

\- Нет, я побуду здесь на случай, если тебе ещё что-нибудь понадобится, - заупрямился тот. Самым важным для него сейчас было выздоровление Шерлока. Криминалисты Скотленд-Ярда уже успели исследовать яд, которым был отравлен конь. Лошадка была возвращена к жизни благодаря своевременному введению лошадиной дозы неостигмина, а человек от такой дозы умер бы в считанные минуты от удушья из-за временного паралича поперечно-полосатых мышц, отвечающих за дыхание. Попади Мориарти в Шерлока, и его пришлось бы снова хоронить, причём на этот раз уже по-настоящему. Стоило Джону подумать об этом, как он осознал всю глубину своей привязанности к Шерлоку, и обида померкла в сравнении с возможностью потерять его снова.

 

Со следующего дня в палату Шерлока началось паломничество знакомых и родственников, узнавших из средств СМИ о том, что он жив и доступ к его телу открыт в отведённые для посещений часы. Всего за несколько дней его успели проведать мать, старший брат, инспектор Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон и даже Камбербэтч, удручённый тем, что Джон теперь безвылазно сидел в больнице и жадно впитывал каждое слово и ловил каждый взгляд Шерлока. Бенедикту стало ясно, что Джон сделал свой выбор не в его пользу. Что ж, это было вполне закономерно. Вряд ли Ватсон захотел бы мстить человеку, который был ему безразличен, кроме того, с Холмсом его связывали давние, хоть и весьма неоднозначные отношения. Бенедикту было немного обидно, что он послужил катализатором для их чувств, хотя, с другой стороны, вряд ли этот мимолётный роман с Джоном привёл бы к чему-то серьёзному, слишком уж разными они были и их миры практически не пересекались. Он немного посидел у постели своего двойника, рассказывая о различных забавных казусах на съёмках, затем, сославшись на занятость, покинул палату. В коридоре его нагнал Ватсон.

\- Бен, прости, что так получилось. Мне, правда, очень жаль, но я теперь нужен Шерлоку гораздо больше, чем раньше, и я должен быть с ним, - столько искренности было в голосе Джона, что Бенедикт понял, он не может на него сердиться.

\- Ну что ж, я выполнил твою просьбу и при этом неплохо провёл время, - ответил он, пожимая ладонь Ватсона. В конце концов они оба были цивилизованными взрослыми людьми, поэтому и вести себя должны соответственно, когда пришло время расстаться.

\- Спасибо тебе за всё, - Джон порывисто обнял его и заторопился назад в палату, а Камбербэтч направился в театр. Он был окрылён тем, что ему предложили сыграть Гамлета - роль, о которой мечтает большинство серьёзных актёров, но лишь немногим выпадает шанс её получить. Сегодня была первая читка пьесы новым составом актёров, занятых в этом спектакле.

Странно, но меньше чем за неделю Бенедикт успел неплохо отдохнуть и смертельно соскучиться по своей работе, поэтому с радостью вернулся к привычному бешеному ритму жизни, чувствуя себя полным сил и новых идей, как будто у него открылось второе дыхание. И дело было не только в отдыхе, а в возможности перезагрузить мозг и взглянуть на свою жизнь со стороны. Он понял, насколько любит свою лишь работу тогда, когда почувствовал ревность, увидев на месте себя Шерлока. Это была его жизнь, и он никогда не сможет отказаться от неё, сколько бы ни ворчал, жалуясь на усталость и хроническую нехватку времени. Сейчас он был уверен, что за вторым дыханием откроется третье, за третьим - четвёртое и далее по списку…

Через пару месяцев на одной из вечеринок Бенедикт Камбербэтч столкнулся с Мартином Фрименом. Сначала они посмеялись над тем, что их чуть ли не поженили заочно, ну а со временем действительно понравились друг другу и начали тайно встречаться, но это уже совсем другая история…

 

Почти всю неделю после операции у Шерлока держалась температура и он чувствовал слабость, несмотря на то, что ему кололи антибиотики. Очень болело колено и зверски чесалась нога под тутором. Однако хандрил он не столько из-за этого, сколько от скуки и вынужденного бездействия. Чтобы хоть как-то убить медленно тянувшееся время, он упросил инспектора Лестрейда принести ему все висяки за два года, прошедшие с момента его исчезновения, и раскрывал их с такой скоростью, с какой эрудит разгадывает кроссворды, так что Скотленд-Ярд едва успевал сажать преступников.

Джон приходил в больницу к Шерлоку каждый вечер после работы. Он заставлял детектива съедать ежедневную порцию полезного для костей творога, затем баловал его купленными во французской пекарне круассанами или кексами, испеченными миссис Хадсон. Джон ежедневно обтирал Шерлока влажным полотенцем, помогал побриться и сменить нижнее бельё и ругался, когда тот, опираясь на костыли, пытался встать с кровати без его помощи и самостоятельно доковылять до умывальника.

\- Спасибо, что стал мне родной матерью, - сказал Шерлок в один из таких вечеров, когда Ватсон размещал на тумбочке всё, что могло ему понадобиться ночью.

\- Положим, матерью я тебе стать не смогу, физиология не позволяет, а вот уматерить тебя - это запросто, - пошутил Джон и поцеловал его в губы. Даже на больничной койке Шерлок умудрялся выглядеть сексуальным, а ведь он и раньше так выглядел, но тогда Ватсон предпочитал этого не замечать.

Шерлок притянул его к себе, обнимая за шею и чувствуя, что весь горит, но не оттого, что у него снова был жар. Они целовались, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение и ничуть не беспокоясь о том, что в палату может войти кто-нибудь из медперсонала или очередной посетитель, коих в последние дни было не счесть. Шерлок не мог больше ждать, он поймал ладонь Джона и опустил её на вздыбившийся в его трусах холмик.

\- Больной, вы нарушаете режим, в десять отбой, и сейчас вам положено укладываться спать, а не приставать к посетителям, - шепнул Ватсон, сжимая через тонкую ткань его член.

\- Но это необходимо для моего выздоровления, - бросил на него настолько развратный взгляд Шерлок, что сердобольный доктор даже не заподозрил, что за этим может скрываться неуверенность и страх быть отвергнутым. – Всё равно я сейчас не смогу уснуть.

Решив, что Шерлоку не помешает разрядка, Джон засунул руку под резинку его трусов и принялся поглаживать горячую упругую плоть, ощущая, как она всё больше наливается кровью. Шерлок прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда Джон склонился и обхватил губами его член (в целях гигиены, конечно, чтоб не испачкать бельё) и стал двигать головой, то вбирая его до основания в рот, то почти полностью выпуская. Они понимали, что в любой момент кто-нибудь может войти в палату, и это придавало остроты их ощущениям. Поэтому член Джона стоял по стойке «смирно», сочась смазкой к тому моменту, когда его Шерлок кончил ему в рот. Ватсон не решился дрочить в больнице, поэтому срочным порядком отбыл домой, чтобы там избавиться от болезненного возбуждения.

Данная процедура чудесным образом улучшила настроение Шерлока, ускорив его выздоровление, и с этого дня он резко пошёл на поправку - отёчность колена уменьшилась и температура больше не поднималась. Через неделю врачи сняли швы и отпустили его домой. Там Холмса уже поджидали клиенты, жаждущие его консультативной помощи в криминальных делах и обычных семейных склоках. Хоть дома ему тоже приходилось лежать большую часть суток, но клиенты и Джон не давали ему заскучать. Джон стал нежным тираном. Пробегав весь день по поручениям детектива, он отыгрывался на нём, заставляя по нескольку раз в день делать упражнения, чтобы постепенно разрабатывать больную ногу. В тёплые солнечные дни он выводил Шерлока погулять в парк, а после возвращения кормил его ужином и купал. Это была целая эпопея – помочь Шерлоку доковылять до ванной комнаты, усадить его одним полупопием на доску на ванной, осторожно приподнять негнущуюся в колене травмированную ногу, аккуратно перенося её через бортик, затем послужить больному опорой, когда он будет становиться на здоровую ногу. После этого можно было снять с него трусы и тутор и, стараясь не намочить рану, потереть намыленной мочалкой и полить водой из шланга. Как правило, мытьё заканчивалось тем, что оба возбуждались, и Джон делал Шерлоку минет. Затем он помогал Холмсу вытереться и выбраться из ванной, проделывая те же действия, но в обратном порядке. Только отведя его в спальню и уложив в кровать, Джон устраивался рядом и позволял ему позаботиться о своём стояке. Потом они, полностью расслабленные, долго лежали рядом, обнимая друг друга. Джон перебирал пальцами кудрявые волосы и, положив голову на грудь Шерлока слушал, как замедляется его сердцебиение, а Холмс думал о том, что ему, возможно, стоило раньше сломать себе что-нибудь, вместо того чтобы заниматься лицедейством для того, чтобы их отношения перешли на новый уровень.

\- Я и представить себе не мог, что такой асексуальный субъект, как ты, может оказаться настолько сексуально озабоченным, - удивился Ватсон, когда они отдыхали подобным образом от неправедных трудов, заметив, как на его близкого теперь уже во всех отношениях соседа, подействовали лёгкие поглаживания груди. Пупырышки сосков стояли торчком, как и фаллос, приподнявшийся над плоским животом.

\- Поэтому и выбрал себе сексуальный объект, настолько похожий на меня? – усмехнулся Шерлок. – Чтобы можно было втайне дрочить на него, оставаясь по-прежнему не геем в миру. И волки сыты, и овцы целы. Ты вот сердишься на меня за обман, но ответь, положа руку на сердце: если бы я с самого начала дал тебе понять, насколько ты мне нравишься, ты сразу бы съехал с Бейкер-стрит с перепугу?

\- Возможно, - признался Джон. Шерлок, как всегда, видел суть проблемы. – Я с первого дня чувствовал к тебе нечто особенное, но готов был накинуться с кулаками на каждого, кто называл нас с тобой парой.

\- А сейчас? - испытующе посмотрел на него Шерлок.

\- Сейчас лишь неграмотный не считает нас парой, но мне на это наплевать, потому что я понял, насколько люблю тебя, причём не только, как человека, - словно подтверждая это, рука Джона сжала пенис Холмса.

\- Ну наконец-то ты мне открылся. О моих чувствах к тебе ты уже знаешь… - Шерлок ненадолго умолк. - Джон, если бы не моя нога, я бы сейчас тебя изнасиловал…

\- Нога - это не проблема, - честно говоря, Ватсону уже надоела эта подростковая дрочка, которой они вынуждены были довольствоваться в последнее время. Шерлок уже достаточно окреп, а значит пришло время для полноценного секса. – Не беспокойся, я сам всё сделаю.

Достав из тумбочки презервативы и смазку, Джон упаковал в латекс член Шерлока и полил его силиконовым гелем, после чего стал медленно на него опускаться. Холмс, приподнявшись на подушках, одной рукой поглаживал его ягодицы, а другой – обнимал его за шею. Оседлав бёдра Шерлока, Джон стал плавно покачиваться. Сейчас он был сверху и мог выбирать оптимальный для себя угол и глубину проникновения и диктовать нетерпеливому партнёру свой ритм. Это был не первый их раз, но Джон впервые занимался любовью с Шерлоком сознательно и не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро, поэтому время от времени он замирал, целуя своего любовника. Разгорячённые тела покрывались потом, сводя на нет сложную процедуру купания консультирующего хромоножки. Пальцы впивались в плечи и спины. Из перевозбуждённого члена Джона сочилась смазка, капая на живот Шерлока, временно лишённого возможности совершать активные действия. Капли послужили сигналом к тому, чтобы Шерлок обхватил ладонью и принялся ритмично подёргивать оставленный без внимания ствол Ватсона, из-за чего тот, позабыв про свои благие намерения, ускорился. Несколько сопровождаемых пошлыми стонами громких шлепков, когда ягодицы касались бёдер, и оба излились в момент наивысшего наслаждения. Джон застыл, обнимая острые лопатки и уткнувшись в плечо Шерлока. Не желая разрывать контакта, они ещё несколько минут оставались в той же позе.

\- Ну вот, теперь снова нужно тебя купать, - проворчал Джон, чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает сдувшийся член.

\- Ой, можно подумать тебе это не нравится…

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я обожаю пялиться на твоё голое тело.

 

Через месяц, после контрольного рентгеновского снимка, с ноги Шерлока сняли тутор, а ещё через месяц после интенсивной физиотерапии у него полностью восстановилась подвижность колена. Однако врачи настояли на том, чтобы он ещё некоторое время пользовался тростью, чтобы не сразу нагружать травмированную ногу. Дабы Холмс не чувствовал себя неловко во время их перемещений по городу, Ватсон тоже выходил из дома со своей старой тростью, хоть она уже давно была ему не нужна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://moyaspina.ru/files/2015/bandaj-kolsu-5.jpg


End file.
